


You Are Mine: Sayori

by Zombielabs



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Angst, Anxiety, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Internal Conflict, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Psychological Torture, Torture, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 38,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombielabs/pseuds/Zombielabs
Summary: Emery is a childhood friend of Sayori, but has a major crush on her. One that makes him think or become violent if another man tries to get with her. However, Sayori decides to invite Emery into the Literature Club so she can get closer to him. Thinking things are alright, Emery couldn't be more than happy to take her invitation in a heartbeat.Things start to go bad as men start to take interest in her and the principal starts to become more involved with his EVERY action due to an event in their past. Trying to make sure Sayori doesn't know his true nature and not get caught, Emery will do anything to make sure Sayori is ONLY with him.So I read some fanfiction of DDLC, but I never seen one where MC is a yandere, yet I know that men aren't usually yanderes. Well, might as well try, right? Who knows, if this works out, I might make a series out of MC getting with everyone...IF it works out.





	1. I'm Insane For You

_Sayori's POV._

I open my eyes, hearing my alarm blaring into my ears. I stayed up so late last night, crying again. It seems like my rainclouds continue to get worst and worst with no chance to see any sunshine. It's so bad that I didn't even get a chance to change out of my clothes I was wearing...for the 3rd day in a row.

**_God, your so useless Sayori. Your still in your school uniform from Friday. How will Emery ever be with you if you can't even get up from bed. I bet he has already left for school to make a future for himself. It would be better to just d̸̪͉̬̎̑̒͘i̶͉͊̎e̵̩̓ ̵̣͍̠̭̏́͛a̷̧̛̮̮͊́̓l̴̛̤̯̯̻̋̚̚r̶͇̣͚̆e̸̡̐̒͝a̴͇̾̕͜͠d̵̼̋͋y̷̛͘͝._ **

Thinking that got me up and made me run to the window to see if my rainclouds are right. I smile very lightly to see Emery just leaving his house. I go to my front door and look at him. It seems like he hasn't noticed me yet.

All I do before I run to him is take in the sight of him. His brown hair makes him look so proper. His blue eyes are so captivating to see as they look so full of life. Not to mention his sort of muscular form only adds on to why I like him. I can't wait to invite him to the club.

_Okay, here I go. Put on a smile and be full of happy thoughts._

* * *

_Emery's POV._

"Heyyyyyy!" I hear a beautiful voice scream out. I soon see the person who sounded like that, which can only be my childhood friend, Sayori. You know, the type of person  ~~who you liked, I would murder you and your entire family!~~ who you would never think of making friends with because of what you actually are. We would usually walk to school together, but she seemed to always be waking up late. If it wasn't for her convincing me too, I would wait until she left or texted me otherwise. That doesn't matter now since she's almost right in front of me.

"Haaa....haaa....I overslept again! But I caught you this time." Sayori says as she tries to catch her breath. If only she knew how cute she was being right now.

"Maybe, but you know I would have waited for you until you came out anyways. I'm not going to leave my only friend behind." I said. She looks up to me with suprise in her eyes.

"Really?" I nod. "Emery, your so sweet. Guess that's why we're friends." She says witha big smile, making my heart pound hard. I swear, I can stare at that smile for years and never get tired from it.

We go on walking to school, chatting along the way. The street starts to get more populated with students making their daily commute. I watch for every single person, seeing if their looking at Sayori and completely falling for her.

_You bastards will never have Sayori. She is mine. If you look at her, I fucking **kill you.**_

Sayroi snaps me out of my state with a question. "By the way Emery, have you considered joining a club?" She asks.

I think about it for a moment, but none of them interest me. Mainly because she wouldn't be in them. "I can't say that I have. They just wouldn't be any sort of...fun." I said.

"Emery, you know your happiness means a lot to me. I would hate to see that you never got any skills for when you go to college." She says with worry in her eyes. I hate when she has that look, because I know she means well and I want to make her happy.

"I know. Okay then,  I'll go looking at some clubs today." I said. She brightens up immediately. We continue to school. When we get there, we split ways to our separate classes. "God, today's going to be a long day."

I was having an okay day since I don't see Sayori until classes are over. I suddenly get called to the principal's office around 6th period. Not knowing why, I head there. When I enter, I see a man that looks familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. The weird thing is this: the principal has only been here no less than a month. "Please, have a seat Emery." He says. I sit down while observing him.

_Hmm, mid 30's, dark brown hair, close to 6 feet tall, brown eyes. He looks sort of weak, but I can't confirm that. His tone makes him sound like he has some sort of agenda at all times. So why do you look so familiar to me?_

"So, your Emery Johnson?" He asks. While I find it odd that he said my full name, I nod. "So, do you care to tell me about yourself?"

"Any reason why? Am I in trouble or something?" I ask.

"No no. You see, I'm new here and I like to get to know some of my best students here." He replies. I'm already finding this suspicious, so I have to keep alert.

"Well sir, there's not really much to say about me. I'm a nice person, hard working, determined, and I'm just doing my best to get what I want." I say, even though being nice was a lie.

He chuckles with a tone that makes me get more suspicious. "How about we skip this stupid bullshit and just tell me _what_ you are? I know who you really are Emery. Your a psychotic killer who nearly killed my son John." He said with an angered tone.

I only knew one John, and that was almost 4 to 5 years ago. Now it makes sense why I know him. This guy is his father.

"Killer? What are you talking about?" I ask with an innocent expression.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! You put my son in the hospital for nearly 2 months! He has night terrors where he screams your name in fear! I finally found you, you bastard!" He screams out.

"Sir, you must have me mistaken. I'm not a killer. I'm too nice to ever hurt anyone. Besides, I don't even know who your son is." I say, keeping up my act.

He gets up and leans over the desk. "Quit your bullshit Emery. I found you and now you have hell to pay. I can finally turn you over to the authorities. Your going away for a long time."

I get up calmly and look at him. "Sir, I'm saying this one time only. I'm not a killer. Never had, never will. Unless you have pure evidence that I'm who you say I am, then your going off assumption." I say with a direct tone.

He leans back to his side. "Fine. I'm keeping my eye on you Emery. But at the end of the day, I will have to thrown away. Now get the hell out of my office, you scum." I bow and leave his room.

_That fucking bastard has some damn nerve. I just wanted to rip that fuckers head from his body. Trying to take me from Sayori? You will regret the day you EVER try to do that! As for your son, he deserved what happened to him. He's just like all the others that ever liked her or tried to be mean to her._

I calm myself down before heading into my room. In no time, classes are finally over. I end up looking at the wall, trying to find some motivation to join a club. I don't get much time since Sayori walks in.

"Hey Emery, I was waiting for you but you were spacing out. God, your worse than me sometimes." She says, teasing me.

"I thought you were going home. Plus, I was looking at some clubs." I say.

"Funny you say that. I actually came in here to invite you to my club." She says. I just stare at her dumbfounded.

"Sayori, your already in a club?" I ask.

"Yeah. I'm Vice President of the Literature Club.  I've been in it for a while now. I was just nervous to invite you." She says.

I can't almost hold in my excitement. "If you would have told me, I would have joined instantly without any hesitation. Shall we go now?" I ask. She nods and leads me to her club.

Thus mark's the day that I gave my soul to my beautiful bundle of sunshine, Sayori. We walk for a little while before we appear in front of the clubroom. Sayori, full of energy, swings the door open. "Hey everyone, the new member is here!"

I smile and enter. I take a look around as a purple haired girl appears in front of me. "Welcome to the Literature Club. It's a pleasure meeting you. Sayori always says nice things about you."

_That is so flattering to hear._

Shortly after, a pink haired girl appears in front of me. Her expression seems pissed off. "Seriously Sayori? You brought a boy? Way to kill the atmosphere!" She saids.

_Who the fuck pissed in your Cheerios bitch? Chill the fuck out._

Then a familiar face soon appears after: Monika. "Ah Emery, it's nice seeing here." She says. I just take a look at all of them. This club...has some interesting people. But none of them comes close to the angel that brought me here.

Sayori appears right beside me and starts telling me about everyone. "Anyways, this is Natsuki, full of energy. And this is Yuri, the smartest one here."

"D-don't just say that." She says as she turns away. I figure now she is the shy type that never gets any compliments.

"Oh don't worry about it." I say, trying to light the mood up.

"And it sounds like you know Monika?" She asks.

"That's right. It's nice seeing you again Emery." Monika says.

"Yeah, you too Monika." I reply. I can't lie when I say that we met each other in a class last year. However, she was a busy person, so we never got a chance to talk. Well, maybe some of the reason also was because I kept fantasizing about Sayori.

"So we got a table set up to were you can sit beside me or Monika. I'll get the cupcakes." She says before Natsuki interferes.

"Hold on! I made them, so I'll get them." Natsuki says. 

_The nerve you have on you woman! How dare you speak to her like that!?_

"Ehehe. Sorry, I got a little excited." Sayori says.

"Then I'll go make some tea. After all, doesn't a cup of tea help you enjoy a good book?" Yuri asks.

"Don't worry. Yuri is just trying to impress you." Monika says.

"T-thats not...I mean..." Yuri can't seem to find a way to speak. Guess I have to salvage this conversation again.

"Don't worry. I might be a great reader, but I do enjoy tea." Yuri sighs with relief as she and Natsuki go to the back. Like Sayori said, there are desks formed to be a huge table and there is a seat beside either Monika or Sayori.

* * *

_Sayori's POV_

**_You know Emery is not going to sit right beside you. Geez, why would you tell him that? He would rather be with Monika or Yuri or even Natsuki, despite how mean she is. You really are hopeless._ **

I just stare at the wall, trying to zone out the rainclouds until I suddenly hear a something right beside me. I look over and nearly have a heart attack as Emery sits right beside me.

_He actually decided to sit right beside me. It's so nice to have him want to beside me._

**_Oh get over yourself Sayori. You think he actually wants to sit beside you. He's too nervous to sit beside the better looking girls._ **

Natsuki and Yuri come back with their stuff. "Ready?" Natsuki said as she raised the tinfoil to reveal all the cute cupcakes.

"Wow! So cute!" I said as I grab a cupcake. I swore I heard Emery chuckle right beside me. I go ahead and take a bite of the cupcake. It's so sweet and delicious. I glance over to see Emery looking at the cupcake in his hands. Finally, he takes a bite.

"Hmm...pretty good. You must cook quite well." He says. They continue talking but I seem to doze off. I go on autopilot and speak when needed, but I don't register anything I say. All I do is think.

_The rainclouds continue to get worst each and every day. No matter how hard I try, I can't get them out of my head. I just want to be happy. Maybe telling Emery will help me a little bit._

**_Never! You telling him will only make him want to help you more. He will try to get rid of us! Sayroi, if you ever tell him about us, we will make sure that we drive you to your wits end until you eventually d̵̨̠̙͔̈͝i̴͙͉͆s̴͔͈͓͆̀̕a̸͔̓p̶̳̓p̶̟̯̲̿͗͘e̸̛̬͓̙̎͒̓̍ä̸͚̣̮͈͚r̶̟̰̽̿ ̶̣̬̣̃̅͋f̵̦̪̱̊͊ṏ̵̢̮̼́r̷̰̃̅͂̊͛e̶͕͈̪͍̽̑̕͝v̶̤̟̈́͑̋͑e̵͍̬̻͗r̴̩̜͛!_ **

"Okay everyone, I got an idea." Monika says, making me snap out of my thoughts. "Why don't we go home and write poems so tomorrow we can share? That way, we get to know about more about each other a little bit better." Monika says.

I put on my best smile and cheer. "That sounds like a great idea Monika." I say. The other two girls reluctantly and then we all look at Emery, who hasn't said a thing. I hope he hasn't having any doubts about coming here. 

He then looks at me and smiles. "Okay, I can work with that. I guess that means I'm a part of this club now." I'm so overwhelmed with joy that I run up to Emery and hug him. I can hear him chuclking as he pats me on the back. Soon, everyone starts to clean up and talk to each other. Emery is packing up his bag.

* * *

_Emery's POV_

As soon as I pack my bag, Sayori walks up to me. "Since we are already here, want to walk home together?" I smile as I can't forget the times we used to have walking home.

"Of course I want to." I say. She beams and follows me out the clubroom. While we are walking, I can't seem to stop smiling. Finally, I can be with Sayori more. It's something I have wanted for a long time. I hope I can get closer to her now. I guess this starts with writing a poem.


	2. The Beginning Of A Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emery "writes" a poem while thinking about his life with Sayori

I have been working hard on this poem for Sayori. Of course I'm going to do anything I can to make this something she'll like. Why would I even waste time if I'm not going to be the best I can? "Aha! Let's see what we got." I say as I finish writing. My smile quickly vanishes as I read.

_Just Sayori Just Sayori Just Sayori Just Sayori Just Sayori Just Sayori Just Sayori Just Sayori **Just Sayori Just Sayori Just Sayori Just Sayori ~~Just Sayori Just Sayori Just Sayori Just Sayori Just Sayori~~ ̷̝̏͒J̷̖̯̽ủ̴̧͉s̷̭̺̍t̶͙̭̽ ̴͕̀͠S̶̼̾̏ả̴̦̻̕y̸̥̼̍o̷͚̭̔r̶̼͛i̴̜͍̓ ̶̶̢̭̤̒͛͠J̷̼̑̓u̶̼̹̍̃s̵̟̘̿̊ṭ̸̰̾ ̴̲͈͝S̶̛͕̥͋ȧ̴̖y̵̖͑ō̷̱̭̾r̵̡̊ḭ̶̀ ̵̷͎̻̳̊̈̓J̵͇͙̍̈́ú̶̳̝̑s̵͕̋̈ͅt̵̞̽ ̷̠̓Š̴̯å̶͈̘͆y̶̥̭̋o̶̗͚͑r̸̡͘ͅi̴͕̎̕ ̷̴̢̥̮͆͑̇͗J̴̹̒u̶̳͛s̵͕t̴̲̞̓ ̴̤̣̐Ŝ̷̞ä̴͎ỷ̴̹̪͘o̶͇͔r̸̻̫͝î̵̟͚ ̶̵̡͚̏͒̑J̶̦͜͝ú̴͍͚s̴̖͋ṭ̷̭͋͠ ̸̘̄̈́͜Ŝ̶̯̃ä̵̼̪́ȳ̷̨o̴̮̘͗̉r̸͇͉̎̎ī̸̱ ̵̷̢̼͇͊̌J̸̤̠̃ű̷̺s̷̯̣͝t̷̡̀ ̸̦͇̽S̶͈͋a̴̬̺͛̂y̸̟͙͌ơ̸̟̳r̶͕͠͝i̷̗̻͒̂ ̵̷̗̥̠͐̐͘J̵̮̝̈́ṷ̸͇̐͝s̵͕̃t̵͈̘̚ ̴̛̘͎̀S̵̜̄a̷̲̔y̴͔̾o̷̞͚͂r̶̻͒ͅi̴͙̙͋ ̴̜̓**_

I crumble up the piece of paper. I have to get control of myself. I'm thinking too much about Sayori. It's just hard because she is all I can think about. Damn it, this is sad. That's the 6th one that looked like that. I'm so obsessed with her that half of it was just nothing but scribbles that barely even looked like words.

I lean back in my chair and speak my mind. "Jesus Christ, I don't understand why this is so hard. I have had more ease with killing people who flirt with her than me actually trying to write my feelings. How is that even possible? Something so bad to do is more of a easy thing than me writing a fucking poem."

I then look over at a picture of me with Sayori and her parents. Beside that was a picture of me and Sayori when my parents were around. I pick up the 1st one I looked at and admire it.

"I was so happy to be with her all the time. I don't know what happened." As I say that, I begin to remember the time we met and the many adventures we had, plus the  ** ~~many men I killed just to be the only one to have her~~  **problems I had to overcome.

* * *

July 6, 2008

I've been in this town for only 2 days and I haven't left my room. I don't want to go outside if I can't feel a thing. My parents and I moved here so we can try to live a joyous life here. I can't even have any sort of happiness.

We tried to figure out why I wasn't feeling anything most of the time. Some times, I would actually be happy or sad, but most of the time, I can't feel anything. I'm just so cold inside all the time, the sunlight doesn't even provide warmth to me.

All of this was my fault that we moved. Since I got picked on for not being able to feel any real emotions, I would get "hurt" from the bullies, but I never felt a thing at all. To try to feel something, I punched the stoned wall near my house and even headbutted it a few times until I was bleeding badly. All my parents saw when they walked in my room was the words  "FEEL", "PLEASE", "DIE". I stayed in the hospital for 2 months and then we moved a week later.

My mother knocks on the door and opens it up. "Honey, are you okay?" I don't speak as I sit up from my bed. My expression was nothing but stale. She sighs and sits down beside me. "I know this is tough, but you can't just sit here all day. You can't rely on staying here to hide from the world."

I sigh and look at her. "Will I be like this forever? Because if that is the case, I may want to die." I say bluntly. Even my emotions are so monotone as I don't have any sort of tone that shows how I feel.

My mother hugs me with worry in our eyes. "No honey, don't think that. Your better than that and you know I'm right. We'll find a way to help you out no matter what. For now, try to make friends outside."

I let her go and nod. She leaves the room and I finally get up to leave the house. It's a beautiful day outside. Everyone is happy and cherry. Everyone looks like they enjoy life. But then there is me.

I'm basically a dead child walking. _Emotionless, depressed, lost, sad... **nothing**._ This all describes me very accurately. I make my way past the neighborhood, minding my own business. All I see as I continue is couples enjoying their time together.

_At least they feel something. I wish I could know what that is like. All I feel inside is a cold soul that can cut you just by being around it. Even if I was near the Sun, it could never be melted._

Before I knew it, I was halfway through town. I turn around and start walking. Only a few seconds after, some teenagers on skateboards knock me over. I fall on my face and I feel a cut on my palm. They laugh as they continue on. I felt no pain from the cut.

I brush myself off and continue walking. After a little while, I start to get back near my house. I must have zoned out so hard the past 30 minutes. I sit near the wooden fence on my front yard. I look up to the skies and think for a time.

_All of this is pointless. Life is so dull for me and I'm only 8. I wish I would have died back in my hometown._

I got up and felt a knot tied in my stomach as I heard giggling from nearby. "That was...really weird." Then I heard a pleasant laugh from the same person. I turned to look at my next door neighbor and I swore I saw an angel take a form of a person.

There was a girl laughing as she was playing with an oversized cow. Everything about her looked so...beautiful. The one thing that captivated my gaze was the life in her eyes. Her blue, beautiful sapphire eyes. I couldn't take my gaze off her as I started to feel warm.

_Wait, I'm feeling warm right now. That's never happened to me before. What is happening? What is she doing to me? How is this happening?_

My thoughts were cut short as the kids on skateboards approached her. They surrounded her and a tall kid took her cow. She begged for it back, but the kids only laughed at her and held it up high. Something inside me snapped finally when I saw a tear fall from her eyes.

I went over to the issue. "Hey leave her alone! And give her back her cow." I demanded. The kid with the stuffed animal looked at me and laughed.

"Boy, you best go on before I hurt you. This has nothing to do with you, so stop trying to play hero punk." He says.

Before he turns away, I speak back immediately, this time with an unusual feeling rising over me. "I wasn't asking. Now do it." I demanded.

He looks back and smirks. "You'll have to get it yourself little kid." He replied. As he was turning away, I ran up and snatched the animal out of his hands and gave it to the girl.

She took it and ran a little bit away. As I was staring, the kid punched me in the face and I fell down in...pain, I think it's called. "You stupid brat. I told you don't play hero. Now you are going to have the worst day in your life." His two other bodies agreed with him.

An immense desire to cause him great pain overcame me. As I got up, he tried to hit me again. However, I grabbed his arm and reeled him down to a heatbutt. I heard his nose crack, which I didn't realize that I smiled from seeing him in pain. One of his friends tried to hit me as well, which I grabbed his arm and flung him over my shoulder and onto his back. The other kid grabbed me, but I punched him in the gut and elbowed the back of his head as he bent over.

The kid with the broken nose looked at me with shock. "What the hell is wrong with you?! How did you... I'm getting out of here!" He yelled. The two other kids got up and followed. Only when they left did I realize what I just did. I sit down on the pavement and take it all in.

_That strange feeling, my pain and anger, my desire to hurt those kids...I had feelings now. All because of a girl. Why am I feeling anything now?_

"Hey um...thanks for what you did back there." The girl said to me.

I chuckle and wave it off. "It's no big deal." I said as I hold my slightly blacken eye.

"I'm sorry if I got you hurt. I really am." She said. She sounds like she's in the wrong here.

"It's not your fault a bunch of brats want to pick on people. I'm just happy that you got your cow back." I said.

_I'm happy? I'm happy?! When did I ever feel that way? This girl is something special if I can feel now._

She sticks out her hand to me. "I'm Sayori."

I smile and shake her hand. "My name is Emery. I'm actually right next door since I moved here."

She beams excitedly. "We're going to be best friends! We can see each other more now!" She said as she hugged her cow plushie.

_I feel like there's butterflies in my stomach. I also can't stop grinning. Honestly, I don't want to stop. I want to continue to feel like this._

"That's so cool!" I said, letting go of my black eye. She looks at it in gasps.

"Oh my, your eye is black!" She says as she looks at me. She then turns away and starts whispering to her cow. "Mr. Cow, what should I do?"

"Hehe, I must look like Mr. Cow now." I said. She turns to me and giggles, making my stomach flutter more. "So Sayori, I got an idea. Tomorrow, I meet you next door and I get to meet your parents. For now, I need to go home and tell them to fix this."

"Okay Emery. I'll see you tomorrow." She says as she runs off with her cow. As soon as she enters her home, I boot straight to my house. They were sitting in the kitchen talking about something when I came in, yelling in joy.

"Yes! YES! Finally!!" I screamed as I enter my house. 

My parents walked into the living room. "Emery, what is- Oh my God!" My mother shouted as she saw my eye. "Emery, what happened to you? And why are you happy right now?"

"I can feel! Oh my God, I'm in pain and I'm so happy right now." I said, tears now trying to fall from my eyes. I run up to my mother and father, who are also in tears, and hug them.

A minute later, they let go. "So, what happened?" My dad asked.

"There was this girl named Sayori who was being bullied by some kids by stealing her cow plushie and I got it back for her. However, they wanted to fight me, but I got an intense desire to hurt them. Seeing her smile and giggle was enough for me."

They just look at each other with an expression that made me worried. "How could we possibly forget about that Emily?" My father asked.

"It's been so long wince we had to fake our emotions Henry. Plus, you know that we didn't think Emery would have what we have." My mother said.

"Guys, what's going on? Your worrying me." I said. They whispered to each other for a little bit. My father sat me down while my mother went to the kitchen to get ice.

"Son, there is something I have to tell you. I didn't think I would have to explain this to you ever, even in such a young age, but please realize that what I tell you, you will have the same effect soon. Okay son?" He asks. I nod and he continues to talk.

"There is this thing that some people have. Some people are shy and reclusive, but some people like me, your mother and some of our family don'thave any emotions.When they meet someone special, they finally start to feel for once, but then their minds only want to revolve being around them and only them. If any person was to try to take them away from people like us, we would do anything to make sure that they are ours...even if it means killing them."

My mother came back into the room with a bag of feozen peas, which she hands to me. "So...what does that have to do with me, or even you guys?" I ask.

"Well, me and your mother were born with no emotion, so we had to fake it to seem normal. When we saw each other, we fell for each other immediately, but we never grew the courage to tell each other. Some people said some things about us, so whenever someone tried to flirt with your mother, I would get angry and stalk them until I found the perfect opportunity to kill them. Sometimes it was very brutally. You mother did the same thing for me."

My mother chuckled. "I remember when we actually confessed and how it happened. That girl Susan was going to confess to you under that confession tree. I was in the process of stabbing her when you walked up on me doing so. I was so scared that he saw me for such a monster I thought I was.

"He put out his hand towards me signaling me to give him the knife. I reluctantly did with tears flowing in my eyes. I was shocked when he cut her throat and stabbed her in the heart. He looked at me and told me how much he loved me. I was screaming Senpai all night when we went home together." She said.

My father and mother chuckled while looking at each other weirdly. "Don't think you won't do the same tonight darling." My father said, making my mother giggle in such an odd tone. I thought about why they would look like that, or why dad said that.

As soon as I did, I turned back into my cold self. "Seriously? I'm trying to figure out why I never felt any emotion until I met such a pretty girl, why I was having such weird feelings, and you guys are doing this in front of me?" I say in such an annoyed tone.

They snap out of their perverted fantasies and looked at me. "Sorry son. That happens to us sometimes because we love each other dearly. You'll be like this in your future." My mother said. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, we need to prep you. Tomorrow, we will train you to be like us. We never been caught, and no one ever suspected us of being killers. Your lucky to have us as trainers Emery." Dad said.

I sigh. "So there is no way of me ever being normal? I'm destined to be what people call a psycho? A monster?" I ask.

"Your not a monster Emery. None of us are. We are just different from everyone else. That doesn't mean that we are people. If there is anything you need to know is that you only become a monster when you kill just to kill." Mom said.

I look at the both of them. "Alright. I trust you guys. If I can be with Sayori, then it's going to be all worth it."

* * *

June 12, 2012

"Get back here!" I scream out towards the girl running.  She can't run from me. I'm too fast for her to run away. I come up on a clearing, where there are many places to hide in the woods.

I grin and look around. "C'mon, you can't hide from me. You know it, so don't hide from me." I check through the bushes, behind trees, and listen to any footsteps. I sneak around until I find the girl I was chasing. I get close to her. "Got ya." I whisper.

She yelps and turns around. "Emery, how do you always find me? I was hidden well." Sayori asks.

"I have my talents. Plus, it doesn't help that your wearing a bright pink shirt in the woods." I say smiling.

"You know that I like this shirt. It's so soft." She says, spinning around.

"And it makes you cute that anyone would be able to find you anywhere." _Too bad I would kill the guys that call you cute or flirt with you._ "Let's go get some ice cream now." I say. She nods and follow me through the woods. While we were walking, it was getting a bit dark.

"Oww!" I hear Sayori scream behind me. I turn around and see that she tripped on a root sticking up from the ground. "Owowowow!" She yelps out. I go up to her and see if she hurt herself.

"It looks like you are fine. You just scraped yourself lightly. Besides that, are you okay?" I ask. She looks up to me and smiles.

"I'm better now. It's nice to know that you care enough to worry about me even if I didn't get severely hurt. Not a lot of people do that, besides you and my parents. I'm glad that you are my friend." She says.

The way she looked at me when she said that...it was the most genuine look I have ever seen. No wonder why I fell in love with her. "You know that I wouldn't leave you behind ever. I care too much to ever think that." I say as I take her hand to pull her up.

"Geez Emery, you got stronger." She says as she pokes my arm. She giggles as I flex.

"It's always good to get fit. It's why I'm as fast and strong as I am." I say.  _Not to mention I can easily overpower anyone that fights me. No one's going to try to get with you if I kill them. Not that I had to kill anyone, but I'm really not looking forward to it._

We continue walking until we finally get out of the woods. We start to walk to her house. We were minding our own business when we hear whistling from across the street. There was a group of teens from high school looking at us. Sayori looks away in what I presume fear.

"Sayori, is everything okay?" I ask. She looks at me with tears in her eyes.

"A few of those kids say mean and horrible things to me. Some of them say things that are...dirty. I'm scared of them." She says. I pull her close to me as I eyeball the kids. In a little bit, we reach her house. I let her in, but I don't follow. "Are you coming in? It's about to rain."

I look up at the sky. She is right, but I have a score to settle with those damn kids. "I have to go do something. I'll be back in a little bit." I say as I run off the opposite direction. I hear her call out my name, but I soon run far away.

By the time I get near the kids, I feel some raindrops falling on me. I walk up to the kids. "Hey assholes! I heard that you say mean things to a girl name Sayori!"

One of the kids look at me. "So what if we do? She's going to be in high school soon. And needless to say, we would like to have a  _great_ time with her."

"Your not going to fucking touch her ever! I'll make sure of that you fucking pricks!" I say, anger boiling within me.

"What are you going to do? Fight me? You do realize I'm John, the son of a very rich man? Not to mention that there is almost 10 of us?" He asks.

"I hope he has enough money to pay for your funerals, you fucking bastards!" I yell. Now rain is pouring down on us.

"Wait, your Emery Johnson, are you?" A kid asked me. I don't say anything. "Hey, brick wall, I'm talking to you."

"Don't worry about his name. It probably is, but doesn't want to say anything." Another kids said.

"Well, hope you were expecting an early grave." John said. Some of the kids come running towards me. I put them down to the ground easily. The rest come at me. I knock one to the ground and slam another one before 3 kids gang up on me.

I'm beaten repeatedly by all this 10 kids. By now, I am bleeding badly from this. They stop stomping on me and step back. John speaks up. "Now stay down, because next time, your not going to like what happens." He says before he kicks me in the ribs. They start to walk off until my mind drifts off to Sayori.

_If these kids leave like this, they'll continue to mess with her. God only knows what they would do to her without me. I won't let that happen. Even if I have to kill them, it will be for Sayori._

I get up with me bleeding from the mouth. "I'm not done you cunts!" I scream out.

They turn and look at me. John walks put in front of them. "Welp, looks like you want to have a bad time now." He said. One of his friends pulled out a pocket knife and charged me.

_Please...don't make me do this._

The kid tries to stab me multiple times before I grabbed him and started to choke him out on the ground. Suddenly, I get a sharp pain in my side, only to see he stabbed me. I grab the knife from his hand and did what I never thought I would do. The kid started gurgling up blood as I stabbed his throat. Blood covered my face, but soon disappeared into the drains due to the heavy rain. I got up and looked at my body.

_Oh my God! I just stabbed that kid's throat and now in covered in his blood. He's actually dead...He is dead. Hahaha. He is dead! Hahahahahahahahaha!!!!!_

I couldn't stop myself from laughing as I snapped. It felt so relieving killing that fucker who would have messed with Sayori. "No! Your fucking dead kid!!!" John screamed out as everyone started to run towards me.

**_Hahahaha! BRING IT!!!_ **

I stabbed one kid in the shoulder and then threw him to the ground. I knocked two out at the same time by making them butt heads violently. I slung one over my shoulder to the ground with a lot of force, then finished him off by nearly crushing his windpipe. By then, the rest have stopped running towards me.

I can see the fear in their eyes. "C'mon, fight me! There's only 9 of you guys, but now your down to 5! You scared guys?" I ask with an very psychotic tone.

"Fine, I'll finish this kid off." John said, waking up. "Just one question before I kill you. Why are you so hellbent on protecting someone who literally means nothing? Do you honestly think we want such a pathetic girl?" He asks.

"She means everything to me! She is stronger than all you fuckers combined! Whoever she is afraid of, I'll make sure she never fears them again because I love her." I reply.

"It's a pretty sad excuse for someone who is about to die." He says as he lunges at me with a knife. I moved out the way and punched him in the back of the head as hard as I could. He falls down screaming, but I'm not done yet. I turn him over to face me as I start beating the hell out of him, laughing like a complete psycho. It's like I had tunnel vision, because I didn't see that a couple of kids were running at me with pocket knives.

As he blacks out, I feel pain as I got my arm cut from a kid trying to slash my throat. I grabbed the knife from my second attacker and stabbed the kid in the leg who cut my arm. I then headbutt the person whose knife I just stole. Before I can start to go after the other 2, I see them run away as I hear a voice behind me.

"Oh my God..." 

_No...I didn't want you to see this Sayori._

I see Sayori looking at me with tears in her eyes. Instead of running away like I thought, she ran up to me and hugged me tightly. I embrace her as well, not wanting to let go, but my body is deciding otherwise as I nearly fall to the ground from pain. She helps me up and walks with me to home.

She gets to my front door and bangs on it hard. Shortly after, my parents open it. "Who is ba-" My dad stops as he sees me. He grabbed me and carried me inside with Sayori following. "Emery, what the hell happened to you?!" My father asked in a fright.

I look over to Sayori and smile. Even now, I am still happy to see her. "Now they'll leave you alone." I say in a whisper.

My dad glances over to Sayroi, then me. "Oh. I see." He says as my mother walks in with a first aid kit. I don't even know what happens next as I black out.

* * *

_Sayori's POV_

After almost half an hour of them helping Kyle on the kitchen table, they stop. "That should do it. I swear to God, I'll fucking-" His mother started to get angry until his father stopped her. They look at me and lead me into their living room.

"So, your the Sayori that he always talks about? I can see why now." His dad says.

"He talks about me?" I turn away blushing. "That's very nice to hear. He shouldn't always worry about me though. Because of me, he got hurt badly." I say.

His mother chuckles. "Honey, I'm sure he would have some off a cliff to save you. Even if it costed him pain, I'm sure he is happy with what he did. Besides, what even happen?" She asks.

I explain to them everything at I saw and know. The 10 kids staring at us, some of them bullying me, Emery running to confront them, and me walking up on him in the alleyway we saw them in, which was nothing but those kids on the ground, and I think 2 or 3 of them are dead.

"We'll take care of this." They said as they got up. "Sayori, can you stay here and watch over Emery?" The father asked. I nod and they left with dark clothing on. I got up and walked into the kitchen. He looks so peaceful when he is sleeping.

"You dummy. I didn't want to do anything like that. I know you would anything to see me happy, but let me do that. I don't want you to get hurt because of me. I guess it's one of the things that I love you for." I say. I lean over Emery and kiss him on his forehead. I then sit down beside Emery in a chair nearby and fall asleep.

* * *

_Emery's POV_

I soon start to wake up in top of the kitchen counter. I look at myself and see myself bandaged up perfectly. "They must do a good job with that." I look over and see Sayori fast asleep. I take a look at the time and see it's the middle of the night. It's too late for her to be in this hour.

I pick her up carefully so she doesn't wake up and carry her up to my room. I tuck her in and leave a kiss on her forehead before I go downstairs.  _I wish it was her lips, but I'm not going to take advantage of that. I'm a better man than that._

I sit down on the couch and sit there, thinking about what happened tonight. Suddenly, the door opens up to my mom and dad coming in. "Oh honey, your awake. Where's Sayori?" Mom asks.

"I tucked her in my bed because I didn't want her to go out in this time of night. I woke up only a few minutes ago. Where were you guys?" I ask.

"We had to make sure that we wouldn't get suspected. You killed 3 kids: one by a knife in the throat, one by crushing his windpipe, the other by a fractured skull. Some were still knocked out, so we had to make sure they didn't tell on you." Dad said.

I look at the ground. "It felt liberating to do that, I couldn't help myself but to laugh like a psychopath. Those were the first people I ever killed."

"You did good Emery. Even for people like us, it is nearly impossible for anyone to take on people like that your age." Mom says.

"It's not okay. I need to train harder. How am I suppose to handle situations like this if I can't even stand on my own two feet? I need to do this for Sayori." I demand.

They look at each other. "Alright Emery. When do we start again?" Dad asked.

"Think you can handle me tonight guys?" I ask. I can tell my mom is already trying to protest, so I stop her in advance. "I can handle it. I need to learn how to fight, even in a state like this." I say. Dad grins.

"That's my son. So, shall we start?" I nod and we train for many hours. I adapted to fighting both mom and dad at the same time. I couldn't quite win, but since we aren't like everyone else, I could handle more people easily. They ended up getting tired, so they fell asleep, so I stayed up until morning.

Sayori walked down the stairs and looked at me making coffee for myself. "Emery, your awake!" She yelled. I try to tell her to keep it down, but she runs up and squeezes me tightly. "I was so worried that you were hurt badly." She stopped when she realized something. "Whose bed did I sleep in?"

"I tucked you into my bed because you ended up falling asleep here. I wasn't about to let you out in the middle of the night. Don't worry, I wasn't tired." I said. She just looked at me like she wanted to say something, but decided against it.

"I'm just glad your okay. I would be upset if you gogot hurt badly because of me." She said.

"They shouldn't have tried to do or say anything to hurt you. You mean that much to me that I'm willing to get hurt just to see you smile." I say. Her expression is so off. It's like she is lost for words, or doesn't want to say anything. I don't really mind it if I'm holding onto her. I hear the door to my parents door open, which we quickly let go. One thing I know for sure if that I'm never forgetting this day.

* * *

March 12, 2018.  Present Day.

"I remember all those days I spent with her. I can't believe we spent as much time as we have." I say out loud. I look down onto my paper and see my paper has a poem on it. I didn't even know that I wrote one, so I read it.

_Warmth Of The Sun_

_People see the Sun as a simple thing,_  
_A thing, a ball of light, a burning star._  
_I see the sun as more of a thing,_  
_But more as the only way I was ever to feel._

 _I remember what I was like before I never felt it's warmth,_  
_Cold, heartless, bitter, alone, lost._  
_No matter what, I couldn't feel anything_  
_Leaving me dead and alive._

 _I smile when I see the Sun beam_  
_I laugh when I hear the Sun laugh_  
_I feel warmth when I'm around the Sun_  
_I am alive when I think about the Sun._

"Damn, I didn't know I could write like this. It would have been easier to do this from the start, but I couldn't stop thinking about her for a second." I said out loud. I put it up and occupy myself until I fall asleep, thinking about Sayori.  _Just Sayori._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny thing if your wondering: the last part was a jab at myself for not doing this as a start, but it was so I actually write the chapter like this to provide context in Emery's life and what he has done. I had to stop myself or else I would have wrote about another thing for the two. I'll just do that in a later chapter. Anyways, hope you enjoyed.


	3. Who Needs Friends?

God, classes are boring today. Just sitting here in 3rd period, listening to the teacher is annoying me. Thankfully, the bell just saved me. I get up and leave, heading to my next class, thinking about Sayori. I hope she is having a good day, not worrying about someone trying to hit on her.

Suddenly, I hear a voice that sounds familiar, but not with its bitchy tone. I turned the corner to see Natsuki getting taunted by a some guy with her manga she reads.

_Figures. You get what you deserve._

I start to walk away when I stop myself. It's Sayori's friend, so if something was to happen, she would worry. But this isn't my problem. I sigh. "Fuck it." 

I turn around and walk up to the guys messing with her. It looks like she is on the brink of tears. I tower over this person with my 5' 6" frame. I place a hand on the kid. He turns to me and his face turns to fear.

"Hand me the damn book NOW." I said. With his hands shaking, he hands me the manga. "There we go." I put on a fake smile. "Now get the hell out of my sight." I turn him and push him away from me and Natsuki. He gets up and runs away.

I turn and look at her. "Here you go." I say. She looks through the pages for some reason.

"Thanks Emery. That's...nice of you." She says. It suprises me to see her nice. I nod and turn away, only for her to grab onto my sleeve. "Can you...uh...walk with me to my class?"

I raise my eyebrow. I look at the clock. I still got enough time. "Sure." I say. We start walking while she looks at her manga. "Who was that guy anyways?" I ask.

"Just another one of my bullies. Everyone thinks that just because I'm small and read manga, I instantly become a child. It's not like I have enough problems going on in my home life." She says.

_So she has problems at home, has to dea with assholes on the daily, and now has to deal with my stubborn ass because of what I seen the first time we met. Fuck, I should probably cut her some slack._

I don't even realize that she went to her class. Well, I'm wasn't going to sit through another boring class, so I went up to the rooftop to relax. At least, that was what I was hoping for. Out of all the people to be up there, I didn't expect Harry, the principal, to be up there.

He turns and faces me as I enter up from there. "Oh Emery, I didn't expect to see you here during classes." He said.

"I had a free period, so I wanted to come up here." I lied.

"I don't blame you. Today is a beautiful day. Birds are singing, flowers are booming. On days like these, kids like you should be burning in hell for your sins." He said.

"Your still going on about that, are you? I don't know how many times I have to tell you that I'm not a killer. Never had been, never will be." I say.

He grins and looks at me. "We'll have to see how much you believe that to yourself. All I have to do is find your weakness and use it against you. I'll make you snap somehow. Just watch me expose you fucker." He says before he leaves the rooftop.

I sit down with my back to the wall. "Great. Now I have that asshole breathing down my neck. I have to be more careful now. It would be so much more easier if I can kill this guy and be done with it, but if I do, then John will definitely tell the police. I should have killed him that night. It would have made life so much more easier."

I look up to the sky. Today is a beautiful day, at least Sayori would think so. I'm not going to lie, it is rather nice today. Maybe because I'm thinking about the girl that made me feel anything. She  just makes me so happy, which is why I will never leave her alone and why I dream to be with her forever.

"Geez Emery, you got quite the imagination." I hear a voice say. I look around and I see another male student. He is slightly shorter than me, but besides that, we are somewhat similar in some characteristics, except his yellow eyes.  _Is that even possible?_

"Who the hell are you? And how do you know my name?" I ask as I stand up. He chuckles as if he is clever.

"I know a lot of things Emery. It's why I am paid to do. To learn people's desires, mindsets, and even their darkest secrets. If your going to speak your mind, at least make sure you do it where no one else can hear...killer." He said.

I sigh as I have to kill another person. "So you know that I'm a killer?" He nods. "Tell me something: who hired you?"

"No one actually. I had to see why the hell Harry was watching your every step. It's because you almost killed his son, isn't it?" He asks.

"Yes, because of his words towards my best friend who I love, Sayori." I reply. "So what are you going to do now? Choose wisely, because it may determine what happens next."

He chuckles again. "You really didn't think I was going to tell the police, did you?" I raise an eyebrow in confusion. "You haven't done anything to me to try to ruin your chance to be with Sayori. However, the principal has. There is something that I found while snooping his phone. Haha, damn bastard has to really watch who's listening to him."

He looks at me and sees the impatience starting to grow. "My bad, I just rambling. Anyways, his son knows a lot of people here and some of them have gotten quite attached to your Sayori."

I can already feel my blood start to boil. "Those damn kids don't deserve her. I swear to God, I'll fucking kill them all!" I claim.

"Which is why I am here." He continues. "I already have some business with the principal that I want settled, but I know you only care about Sayori. So why don't we make a deal? I help you find ways to eliminate these kids while in return, you try to make the principal snap so he can lose his reputation. Once he is fired and forgotten, I handle the rest."

"Just one question: why are you so willing to help me out with this? And on top of that, how can I even trust you?" I ask.

"I wouldn't have confronted you when you spouted out on the rooftop that you are a killer. We both have different agendas, but we have one common threat, which is Harry. You want happiness, I want revenge. Plus, in a way, we are both the same." He saids.

I look over the rooftop and see all the kids wandering around, making their daily commute. Some of these people have feelings for Sayori. I won't let them have her.

I turn around and look back at this person who wants to help me. "We have a deal...what's your name again?" I ask.

He laughs to himself. "I didn't even introduce myself. The name's Kyle." He sticks his hand out, which I shake in return. He starts to leave when he turns to me. "Don't worry about handing me your contact information. I already have it." He says as he exits. I shake my head and look over the crowd of kids.

_So that was very odd. Now someone knows who I really am. On top of that, he is willing to help me with what I want. All I have to do is make Harey snap. At this point, he looks like he may. It will all work out in time._

I grab my bag and head downstairs. I look at all these pathetic fools who try to make it in life, trying to find meaning. It's all so very sad to see. I already found meaning in my life, and it will never be stolen from me.

* * *

The bells finally ring, which means school is over. I grab my bag and hurry to the club. I haven't been so excited in a long time. Once I open the door, Monika greets me. "Ah Emery, it's nice to see you didn't run off on us." She says.

"Don't worry about it Monika. I don't have any reason to not come back here." I reply. I see that I'm the last one here.

"It's nice to see you again." Yuri says. "I hope this isn't too much of a commitment for you. Making you dive headfirst into literature when your not accustomed to it."

"Oh, come on. Like he deserves any slack." Natsuki says. I was about to think of something before she speaks up again. "Uhh...sorry, I don't know why I said that. Sorry Emery." She says before heading off into her closet. That caught me off guard real quick.

"Don't worry guys. Emery always gives it his best when he is having fun. He even helps me out at home, like cooking, cleaning my room." Sayori says.

"How dependable." Yuri says.

"You know that I enjoy your company Sayori. I hate being alone, so being with you to do any of that stuff is fun." I say. That seemed to suprise her.

"You too are quite close to each other. I might be a little jealous." Yuri says. I look at her. I didn't suspect her to be jealous of being around my childhood friend.

"How come? You and Emery can be good friends too." Sayori says. Yuri looks away nervously. Even I'm curious as of why Sayori said that. "Oh! Emery, she even brought a book for you."

"Sayori!" She says.

"Really? That's awfully nice." I said. I figure she would give me the book, but Sayori is making it a bigger deal than this needs to be. "Listen, I won't make this a bigger deal than this needs to be if you want that. I'm suprised that you even went that far to do that."

Y-you really mean that?" Yuri asks shyly.

"I really do." I reply. She then reaches into her bag and gives it to me. It looks interesting to say the least. The name sounds familiar.  _Portrait of Markov._ Eh, maybe my memory come back to me later. 

"It's a short read so it won't make you lose interest. If your done, maybe we can...discuss it, if you want." She says. The way she's acting is quite adorable..at least, that is what other men would think.

"Thanks Yuri. I'll definitely read it." I say. She nods and returns to her seat. Natsuki is at the back, rummaging the closet, Yuri is reading with an intense expression, ans it looks like Sayori and Monika are talking right now.

I got a text from an unknown number. I take a look and realize it's Kyle.

_Hello Emery. If you want to, there is a guy that was talking to Sayori. He looked awfully flirty. I do have a suggestion. Tonight, he is heading out to the beach close to the school to do something fucking retarded. Handle it your way. Here is a photo of him._

_Clever. I can make it seem like he drowned. Now you won't take her from me._

After that text, I sit in a seat and lay my head down. I end up eavesdropping into Monika's and Sayori's conversation. They were talking about their festival preps. I smile as I hear how determined and energetic she is.  _If only I was with you like that all the time._

I open my eyes to see Sayori filling my vision. I jump back in suprise. "Ah! Sorry Emery. Actually, no I'm not. This isn't the napping club." She says.

I decide to tease her. "Our school has a napping club? Guess I'll join that."

"Your staying up late again, are you? You know that since your in the club, you'll have less time for anime." She says out loud.

"Shh Sayori." I say, even though I don't care about that. I only watch anime because Sayori seemed to like it. 

"Its true though." She saids.

"I guess your right. You always look out for me. It's very nice." I said.

"Hehe. It's what I do best." I take a look at her. I roll my eyes as I begin to speak.

"That's the problem though. You look out for methan you do yourself. Your still waking up late again, are you?" I ask.

"N-no I'm not." She claims.

"Really? When was the last time you woke up on time?" I ask again.

"...Its a secret!" She replies.

"I knew it." I say chuckling.

"Oh come on, at least give me the benefit of the doubt." She says while pressing the tips of her fingers together.  _Can you not be cute like that? It makes it hard to concentrate._

"I can't even do that. It's written all over you, no offense. For example, your hair is sticking up." I say as I walk up to her. She jumps a little bit as I run my fingers through her hair.

_Geez girl, your hair is so tough to put down. I don't mind it as long as I can feel how smooth it is. Gah, stop it Emery! Your being fucking creepy!_

"Not only that, but your bow is crooked and you have a toothpaste stain on your collar." I try to wipe away the stain with no avail.

"B-but no one would have noticed." She claims.

"Maybe, but your so nice that no one is going to say anything hurtful to you.  ~~because I'll fucking kill them if they do.~~

"Meanie." She saids pouting.

"And your blazer isn't even buttoned up. Seriously Sayori, why do you think you don't have a boyfriend yet?  ~~besides the fact that I have killed a few guys who have flirted with you?~~

"Hey, that's _super mean!!_ " She says.

"I don't want to be mean, but you will thank me later." I get up closer to her and start buttoning the bottom of her blazer. I don't know why I did that. It was like I was on autopilot. "Trust me, you'll see how much better this is." As I button up her blazer, she laughs al little. "What's so funny?"

“Well… I was just thinking how weird it is to have a friend who does these kinds of things.” She saids. _Now that I think about it, it is odd that I'm doing this._  

"H-hey, I'm just helping." I say, trying to defend myself.

“It’s okay… I’m just happy we’re like this…are you?” She asks.

"Y-yeah, this is a bit nice." I say, but my attention turns to the button I'm holding. "Why is this so hard to close?" I look at her. “Does this thing even fit you properly?”

“It did when I bought it!" She's grinning.

"If you buttoned it, you would realize that it doesn't fit anymore." I say.  _It still looks nice, but I would like to see you without it._

"Heh, it just means my boobs got bigger!” She saids. I can already start to feel myself blushing. Worst part is my hands are literally on them.  _Just keep it cool Emery. And...finally done._

I stand back to look at her. Now that I'm looking, it is very odd to see her like this. “It’s too stuffy! It’s not worth it!” She starts unbuttoning the blazer. I just turn away so I don't get aroused from the situation.

"Phew..." She stretch her arms out and spin around playfully, appreciating the new freedom. “So if I keep my blazer unbuttoned, I won’t get a boyfriend right?”

“What kind of logic is that? And why do you say that like it’s a good thing?” I ask, keeping in my excitement.

“Well…” She shuffles her foot along the ground. “If I had a boyfriend, he wouldn’t let you do stuff like this for me! And you take care of me better than anyone else would, anyway…”

"Just worry about waking up on time." 

"Only if you go to sleep earlier."

“Fine, fine…” I say smiling.

“Yay! Maybe you can wake me up in the mornings!”  My eyes widen at the sound of that. But before I can even agree to that, Monika interrupts.

“Okay, Everyone! Time to share poems!”

She clap her hands eagerly. “I can’t wait! Are you prepared to see an awesome poem, Emery?”

"Yes I am. Your going to love this one." I say. Everyone goes to gather their poems. I pick mine up and head over to Sayori. I hand it to her and she reads it.

"Oh my goodness! This is so good, Emery!” She says, looking up from the paper. “I had no idea you were such a good writer!"

"You know I only do my best when I want to impress." I reply. 

"Well, it's nice to see you put effort into actually participating in the club." Sayori saids. She hands me her paper.

_Hmmm, this is nice. And really cute._

"I really like this one. It reminds me a lot of you." I say. I had her back her poem and continue on. Although I read them, I don't really think a lot about them or what they mean. All I am focused on is Sayori.

My attention suddenly turns to Natsuki and Yuri, who were arguing. I must have zoned out so hard that I didn't notice. "Well, I wasn't the one whose boobs grew bigger since Emery join!"

Their attention suddenly turns to me. They try to reason with me and who I had better writing styles. I don't even care, and I still got dragged into this. I look between the two. I can't make a decision. I look at Sayori and see how sad she is. There is my argument.

"How about the both of you stop making Sayori sad with this stupid argument? She's really upset because of this and your still trying to decide whose is better? Everyone has a damn preference, so there is no reason why you guys should try to ridicule who's worst!" I say.

I step back and see that the whole room is silent. Yuri goes off to make tea and Natsuki sits down in a seat. Monika comes up to me. "Emery, that was...impressive. I didn't even know you had that in you."

"Well..." I look at Sayori, who is smiling to herself. "I didn't want to have to see Sayori upset because of something so dumb."

"I see. I'm just glad that they see that arguing over that is useless. Thanks." She says. Soon, the club is over and we head home. While walking home, Sayori speaks up.

"Emery, what made you do that? You didn't have to speak up for me." Sayori saids.

"Your kidding, right? Of course I had too. You think I'm honestly going to see you sad because they want to argue? They're your friends and they need to realize that their actions have repercussions to others." I claim.

"Im not upset. I'm just saying thanks. It was nice of you to do that." She says, smiling brightly. She walks into her home and I go to mine. I place everything down and go into my closet. I take out my outfit for tonight. A dark blue hoodie with a gray shirt, dark pants and black gloves. I then look at the clock.

_Only a hour left before it gets dark. That fucker is dying tonight._


	4. Kill For Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first chapter where Emery is starting his killing spree to be with Sayori. So please let me know how you think about the many ways he goes on killing these people. Kinda odd to ask, but I do love feedback with this type of stuff.
> 
> Warning: Depictions of drug use and self harm present in this chapter.

"It's dark out, so now it's time for me to go." I say to myself. With my outfit on, I go to the location that Kyle had provided me. I look over to Sayori's house and see her light still on in her bedroom. I run fast so she didn't see me, just in case. I don't want her having any suspicion on what I'm doing in the middle of the night.

I walk for a little while before I find the guy Kyle had posted a picture of. I look and see that the guy has something sharp in his hand. As I crept up closer, I see what it was and what type of person he is. He was a needle junkie.

"Excuse me, are you James?" I ask. He turns and sees me. He desperately hides the needle he had in his hand.

"Y-yeah, who the fuck are you?!" He asks in a angered tone.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone." I say, holding my hands up. "I just need to ask you something. Were you trying to flirt with Sayori?" I ask.

"So what if I was? She's a pretty girl, so why wouldn't I try?" He said. There was the answer I needed.

"You don't get it, do you? She is MINE. Sayori is only allowed to be with ME! I am the only one that deserves her love, so anyone who tries to take her D̷̨̲̜͙̯̩͚͌͋̐͋́̚̚I̵͍̙̟̟͌̈̇̒͊Ȩ̷͔̤̥͎̯̤̪̟̗̗̣̄͋̉̊͑̌͛̕͘͝S̴̢̘̳̙͇̪̥̃͝͝!̸̠͍͈̭͓̪̻͉̫̂̈̒͂̆́̈̀̔!̷̛̦̱̋̓͂̓̇͑͛͘͘͝" I say.

I can see the fear in his eyes as he is backing up in the water. "S-sorry man. I-i'll just never s-speak to her again. Just p-please don't kill me." He begged.

"Too late." I said, grinning. "It's a shame that your family will find out how much of an awful person you are when they find your body." Before he has time to react, I push him very hard, making him fall back into the water. I instantly get on top of him and keep his head under the water.

He is trashing very violently, trying to get back up for air. I laugh manically as this fool tries to fight for life. When it comes to me, you will never survive. Soon, he stops moving and the bubbles stop coming. I sigh in  relief. "You make the 7th person I ever killed who was either mean or trying to get with my Sayori. How many of you fools are there?"

I get up while he floats in the water. I walk back home while I think about a poem to write for Sayori. I wonder on about how much I want Sayori to be only mine, but if she will ever think the same thing. I only dream to be with the girl who ever made me feel so much joy.

I walk in and take off my clothing to switch to my night clothes. I get dressed and sit down at my desk. I take my pen in hand and look at the paper. I can already feel myself wanting to write "Just Sayori." I take up the courage to write about how much I want her. After a few minutes, I look at what I have wrote.

_Wonders Of Feeling._

_There once was a person who had a cold heart,_  
_A person void of any emotion or feeling._  
_Some people may say this person was nothing but a pathom,_  
_Living alive but dead as well._

 _One day, this pathom went out to feel anything, but couldn't_  
_Suddenly, warmth comes over him as he stares at a sight of the ages._  
_He never knew what the wonders of feeling was like_  
_Until he saw that special thing to make him feel._

 _Unfortunately, this world isn't easy, even without feeling_  
_As demons try to take away an angel who makes him feel._  
_She won't have to worry about these people trying to take her beautiful heart_  
_For the pathom will do everything to protect his little angel._

_Hmm, she wouldn't possibly see the meaning behind this. Should I want her to, or just write like this? I'll just figure out later on. For now, I need to get up so I can wake up Sayori tomorrow._

* * *

_Sayori's POV_

I wake up to the sound of my alarm. I look at the time to see that I woke up on time. "Yes! I woke up on time. Emery will definitely be proud of me." I told myself.

"I already am Sayori." Someone says, suprising me. I look around and see Emery standing beside the doorway of my bedroom.

"Oh, hey Emery. I didn't expect to see you here." I said.

"Well, I wanted to be here to wake up my most favorite person in my life." He said, sitting on my bed. My heart is pounding by the suddent closeness of him.

"F-favorite? That...really nice to hear." I said while unconsciously moving my feet.

"Is everything alright Sayori?" He asks, the tone of his voice warm.

"It's just...my legs are a bit cold." I replied.

"Oh, well I can't have my favorite person getting cold, now can I?" Before I can even have a chance to respond, the covers are pulled away as Emery takes his hands and starts tickling me.

"Oh my God!" I yelled as I laughed and squirmed in his strong arms. "Stop, Emery! That's too much!" He doesn't stop until a minute later.

"Feelign any warmer?" He asked, smiling.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks Emery, I really needed that." Now that I am actually awake, I notice how close we are. He looks over and sees that the right side of my pajamas shirt was slightly down.

"Here, let me get that for you." He says ad he reaches over to adjust my shirt. I lean in closer to him.

"Hey...Emery..." I don't take my eyes off him until he turns to face me.

"Yes Say-" His sentence gets cut off as my lips meet his. I wrap my arms around his back and head, kissing him deeper. I notice Emery leaning his hand on the window to support himself.

As I notice what I was doing, I stop and pull away, instantly regretting it. "I'm so sorry Emery! I'm so sorry!"

Before I had a chance to continue, he lifts my chin up so his eyes meet mine. "Sorry for what?" He asked, grinning. He pulled me as I beamed in excitement. I can feel our tongues exploring each others mouths. This is really all I ever wanted.

Suddenly, he picks me up and sits me where I am on top of him. Not letting me go, we continue kissing. I then feel the top of my shirt being lifted off. This is  _really_ what I wanted. I glance at the time and realize that I don't care about it. As long as I'm with Emery, I will be forever happy. 

* * *

I waked up to the sound of my alarm. I can already feel the tears starting to roll down my face. "It was another dream. Why did I ever think I was going to be happy?"

**_Why the hell do you think you deserve to be happy Sayori? Your so fucking useless and dumb. He was obviously pitying you so you can feel happy. You don't deserve his happiness. You deserve t̴̛͔̺͙̳̲̩͖̫͈̃̈́̉̿́̓̄̿͘͜͝o̶͈͆̑̉̔͌̃͐̀̀̈̊̌͘͘͠ ̴̮̳̺̺̪̈́̓̐̽d̴̢̜̟̺̥̦̤͈̝̯̙͙͇̠͝i̷̞̮̗͚̾ͅͅȅ̸̡̦͚̹͍̦̬̲͕̠̙̮͓͉̏͗͗͐̐̌͌̕͜͠!̴͚̫̇̾̈́ͅ_ **

Suddenly, I hear what sounds like cooking. "Who is cooking downstairs? It's not my family, so who else?" I get up from bed and head downstairs. "Emery? What are you doing here?" I ask.

He smiles at me. "I'm here to wake up my great friend. I wanted to, but you looked so peaceful and precious, so I just let you sleep while I cooked. Speaking of which, it's done." He said as he made my plate.

"That's so sweet of you to do." I say as I sit down. He hands me a plate of toast with scrambled eggs and bacon. He grabs his plate and sits across me. I smile to myself as I eat.

I take a look at the clock. We have almost 30 minutes before classes start. "I better start getting ready." I said as I run upstairs. I lock the door just in case Emery was to walk in unexpectedly.  _Not that I would mind if he did._

**_Are you sure about that? What would you do if he saw the rope hanging in your closet?_ **

I stop and slowly open up the closet door to reveal the noose I made for myself. "I hope the day doesn't come for me to use you to get rid of these voices." I grab my uniform and ran back downstairs to the handsome Emery.

_Such a sweet and innocent guy. He would never hurt anyone._

**_Don't forget your past with him and the fact he killed 3 kids before just to make you happy. He's already tainted with your evil desires._ **

I push the voices out of my head and walk out with him. We talk for the majority of the time until we come up to the school. "Well, I'll see you later Emery." He waves at me and then we no longer see each other. I hope one day he will accept my confession.

* * *

_Emery's POV_

It was nice to see Sayori so happy when I cooked her breakfast. Just seeing her smile was all worth it for me. I just can't seem to be unable to tell her how I feel. This is so painful to think about. Thankfully, my thoughts are interrupted by Kyle.

_Kyle: So I saw the news and now James is dead from drowning while he has drugs all around him. Impressive work Emery._

_Me: It's not like he gave me a choice. He was trying to take Sayori from me while he is a needle junkie. She definitely deserves better than that._

_Kyle: I know, I know. Don't worry though, I'll let you know when there are more guys trying to get with her. For the meantime, we need to focus on Harry as well. Plus, I think he is close by to you._

I put my phone in my pocket and turn the corner to see him chatting on the phone. I walk slowly while listening to him. "Drowned? Drugs? Son, why are you friends with people like that? You know the only way we are able to get that kid is because of what he is...Well sadly, there is no evidence that Emery killed him...I guess we need to try harder. Don't worry, I got a plan to sabotage his facade."

I get past him without him noticing. I get into my next class and think about what may happen soon. 

_What is he going to do? Better yet, what could he possibly do to prove I'm a killer? This guy has some damn nerve to try to make me snap. Don't worry, I have you now Harry._

I spend the rest of my time thinking about this until the bell rings. I gather my things and walk out of class. I observe all the students as they walk the hallways. Suddenly, I hear a loud commotion going on near me.

"Hey edgy bitch, listen when I'm speaking!" A female voice says.

"Your doing it wrong babe. She obviously wants my pen, don't you Yuri?" I hear out laughter as I walk closer to see what's going on.

"Go ahead and cut yourself some more whore!" Another woman says. I get up to it and see Yuri crying as a group of jocks and their girlfriends has Yuri's book in hand. She is on the floor crying.

"P-please, g-give it b-back." She says, weakly. I snap and rush the leader, who is holding the book, while he talks.

"You see, your fucking-" He doesn't finish his sentence as I punch him in the face, knocking him out cold. His pals look over and see me just take out the strongest, most popular guy in school with one punch. I give them a deadly stare, making them back away. The crowd disperses and it's just me and Yuri.

I take the book from the guy and kick him in the ribs. "Stupid fuckers." I mumble to myself. I turn to Yuri and hand her the book, but as I do so, I see red slightly staining her arm. "Yuri, why where they saying to you? And why is there blood on your arm?"

She takes the book and looks at me. "They were accusing me of c-cutting myself. Sadly, they were right. I don't know what they were talking about a pen for, but I do often times cuts myself."

I take her to a vacant classroom and raid their closet for medical supplies. Shortly after, I found some. I then go over to Yuri, who is sitting on top of the desk. I take a look at her sleeve and she rolls it up. The sight before me is saddening.

All over her arms are cut marks, some of them fading away slightly and other look more recent and bleeding. "Why would you do this to yourself?" I ask.

Tears start to form in her eyes. "B-because I get overwelmed by emotions that I-I have. There is no other way for me to release it but this way always works. I-I bet y-y-you hate me now."

_I know that feeling all too well. Being overwelmed by emotions, making you do irrational things. Things like killing people to be with your one true love of punching and headbutting a wall and writing in your own blood just to be able to feel._

"I can't hate you Yuri. We all have demons we all hide, some are worst than what is expected. If you think your the only one that has something terrible to hide, then your wrong. And I'm very sorry this is your only way to get rid of those feeling, but it's not healthy." I say as I roll her arms up in bandages.

"I know it's not right, but I just don't know what else to do." She says.

"Then talk to me, or anyone else in the club. We all have dark problems within ourselves, and we will be more than glad to help you." I say, finishing up the bandages."

"Wow, your r-really good at this." She comments.

"Well, my family had some medicinal training, so it comes handy sometimes." I said.

"I see." She looks over at the clock. "I better head to class. I'll see you at the club, okay?" I nod and she heads out of the classroom. I get a text from Kyle again.

_Kyle: So I saw that he was planning something. Tomorrow, he should initiate it, but why did you just attack some dude that was messing with that girl?_

_Me: She is a friend of Sayori's. If she was upset because of her friends being upset, I would of anything I could to make sure she is happy._

_Kyle: Of course. Well, I wouldn't kill another person right now. Harry is very suspicious of you now. Although, I got another person who is trying to get with Sayori. He lives in a shady part of town, so you can make it seem like a member of a gang killed him. Here is his name and photo of him_

_Perfect. Man, Kyle knows how to kill people very effectively. Maybe we are the same._

I went into class and just zoned out for a good portion of the time. Finally, it's time to go to the club. On the way there, I see the guy I knocked out staring on the flight if the stairway. I approach him for him to suddenly grab onto my throat.

"You fucker! You think you can embarrass me?! I'm going to fucking ki-" I punch him in the face again and then kick him down the stairs. He may have possibly got a concussion.

I walk onto the club room like always after that ordeal. I am suddenly approached by Sayori. "Hey Emery."

"Hello Sayori. How was your day?" I ask.

"It was fine, but I'm really hungry. Can you buy me a snack?" She asks, her pointer fingers touching, looking as endearing as possible.  _Sayori, your too cute. Stop it._

"Sure, no problem." I said. She looks at me suprised, but then beams excitedly. _I swear I could that smile forever._

We head out of the room and go down to the nearest vending machine. I take out my wallet, but I see I didn't bring any cash. Sayori looks in her purse and I see she only has a couple of coins. An idea pops up in my mind.

"Sayori, turn around, will you?" I ask. She nods and turns around. I then punch the side of the vending machine as hard as I can. Several bags of treats fall down. "There we go."

Oh my! Emery, your so strong." Sayori says as we gather the several bags from the bottom. "Were you trying to impress me or something?"

I stop gathering bags. "Uh...well..." I'm at a lost for words. I can't even speak my mind.

"Ehehe. Your blushing. It's okay of you were." She saids. I just continue to grab the rest of the snacks and walk back to the club. Before we entered, Sayori stops me. "Look in there." I take a peak through the window and it looks like Natsuki has Yuri reading manga.

_So that is different. Is it because I technically helped the both of them and they're getting along now. They're even laughing and cutting up. Geez, I only joined this club for Sayori, but I'm impacting it more than ever._

We enter in and show them the many things I had got. Shortly after, Monika appears. "Ah, there you are. We were starting to worry about you." I said.

"Sorry I'm late. I was practicing piano and lost track of time." She said. I was suprised when I heard she was doing that. It brings back so many memories when my mother used to play piano for me and Dad. She was so graceful with it, never losing concentration and always playing the most beautiful songs I have ever heard.

_I wish they didn't have to leave. I would love to hear that again._

I snap back into the conversation as Monika explains that she isn't quite ready to share what she has been practicing. I only encourage her to continue on because I would love to hear it. Well, everything is back to normal. Let's see what Sayori is doing.


	5. Feelings I Can't Tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was hard to write because of me working more now. I'll try to write and update as much as I can while maintaining my life to normality. Not only does this interfere, but I wanted to try to figure out what I wanted to do with this chapter. Anyways, next one should be up tomorrow.

"Hey Emery, I need to go get supplies for the festival. Want to come help me?" Sayori asks.

"Of course I would like to help. Let's go." I said. She beams and takes the lead. We exit the clubroom and we head down the hallway. "So Sayori, what are we going to be doing for the festival?"

“Me and Monika have it all planned out! We’re gonna do a poetry recital!” She says.

"Wait, were reading our poems to others? To other people?"  _These are only ment to be for you, not for those creepy fuckers out there! That means I'll have to k̴̨̡̹̻͉̻̺͒́̚͝ǐ̸̦̰͌̓̈́̄͘l̸̺͕̯̥̼͆͋͌̕l̶͇̭͛̐̅̇̾͜ ̸̱̼̯̰͚̓͛̐e̵̙͕̘̳͔̝̹̐̽͒v̸̨̱̦̩͉̠̦̓͊̋͛͊͝ẻ̶̜̜͇̱͓̼̃r̴̬̺̠̭̹͙͒̈̒̓y̴̟̪̖̳̱̩̗͖̑̍́̊̐͆o̸̲̲̻̍͂̀̚͘n̸̡̺̮͐̌e̸̡̘̿͂̉.̸̛̼̑̀̏̉_

“You’re not thinking about it the right way!” I say, trying to hide my disappointment. It isn’t just about reading our poems… it’s about performing them! Like this."

 _“Between my feet, the last remaining flower beckons to me._  
_I twist the stem, freeing it from its clinging roots,_  
_Caressing the final joyous moment between my fingers._

 _But to what end have I summoned this joy?_  
_For now, when I look in every direction,_  
_The once prosperous field before me_  
_Is but a barren wasteland!”_

_Jesus Christ! That was...beautiful._

"My God, that was impressive. You always have a way to suprise me." I say.

"Don't just say that. That's a bit embarrassing." Sayori comments.  _But I'm literally giving you a compliment._ "Although, I guess that means I'm doing a good job."  _That's better._

We continue walking until we stumble into an empty classroom. "Here we are. Let's commence the mission!" Sayori says energetically. There is something about her being like this that brings back nostalgia. Maybe when I didn't have to kill all the assholes that started to fall for her or be pricks.

I walk in to Sayori in the closet. “Crayons!” She saids. She then starts looking through them all.

"Okay, that’s one down, but don’t get distracted. We still need-"

“Hush, I’m trying to find my favourite colour!”

“Fine, at least move to the side so I can look for the poster paper…” I then start to bend down to get some paper.

"Oops, I dropped one-"

**_BAM!_ **

Sayori and I butt heads. Sayori falls down and spills all the crayons. "Owowowowow!!" God, I feel so incredibly bad right now.

"You okay Sayori?" I ask kneeling down to her.

“I think I bumped my head pretty badly…” She says. 

I grab her by her waist and move her out of the closet. _If only I could hold her in a more romantic way..._ "Here, let me see how bad it is." She won't budge. 

“Come on, just for a second, alright?” I ask.

“O-Okay…” She moves her hands to show a huge bump on her head. I brush her bangs to the side to see it more. "Ouch!"

“Sorry… but man, that’s gonna swell up. I should find you some ice.”

“Where would you even find ice right about now?” She asks.

"Right. Maybe I should go get a cold drink."

“I-It's okay, Emery… I’m fine with looking like a unicorn…” Even in pain, she makes a joke like this.

"Sayori, what are you talking about? Haha, I'll be right back." I leave the room and run down the hallway. On the way there, I get a text from Kyle.

_Kyle: BTW, I took care of the popular asshole you gave a concussion. Needless to say, no one's going to ask you were he went._

_Me: Thanks. He was being a nuisance anyways._

I get to a vending machine and grab a bottle of juice. I start running back to the room to give it to her.

* * *

_Kyle's POV_

Looking through the camera's, I see Emery head back to the room with Sayori. Her being the cute klutz she is, she starts drinking it, like I expected. Emery teased her about drinking it and then starts to talk about how she already cleaned up her mess.

"Hmm, looks like I'm about right with my predictions. Looks like Sayori isn't going to tell him about her depression." I lean back in my chair and sigh. "I wish she would. It's painful to see her like this, especially when someone like Emery loves her so much."

"Your such a sweetheart Emery." I hear Sayori say over the laptop. I chuckle as I know she feels the same way for Emery. I also know that he is blushing so hard, even if I'm not looking at the screen.

"W-well, I care about you and you know that. I wouldn't want you to be hurt because of something I did." Emery said.

"P-please h-help me." The kid said behind me. I turn around and see him bleeding out on the floor.

"You still haven't fucking died yet? The hell is your problem? Just die already." I said as I got up, knife in hand. I then jab the kid in the throat, killing him within seconds. "Good thing we're not at the school. Makes cleanup easier for me."

I go back to the computer. "Oh, looks like their starting to share their poems. I'll leave them to do that. I have to get ready for tonight. I'm going to the bar Harry will drink at." I cut off the computer and go somewhere to bury this fucker.

* * *

_Emery's POV_

I head over to Sayori and hand her my poem. She scans it over and over again. "Wow, this is an amazing poem. How have you been hiding these from me?" She asks.

"You know this is the second time I wrote a poem, right? I'm not really that good." I say.

"Don't say that! It's beautiful!" She explains.

"Your the only one that thinks that." I said. She looks at me confused. “Well, I guess Natsuki is the least likely to admit how much she likes something… but I don’t think it’s that.”

“Eh? What do you mean?” She asks.

I close my eyes, taking a deep breath. “I guess… how do I put this? It’s a lot easier to write poems when I’m thinking about you.”

“E-Eh? Wh-Wha-wha-wha!” She starts blushing and stuttering.  _I think I broke her. I better fix her quickly._

"I just mean that you’re… really expressive, I guess.” Half-laughing, I shake my head. “How am I supposed to write poems about my  ~~psychotic, murderous life~~  own stupid life? But you…” I look her in the eyes, smiling, “you somehow make everything in your life an adventure… even the little things. I guess what I’m saying though, Sayori… is that I can feel more feelings through you than I can through myself. We kind of have that weird connection.”

I can see her blush darkening more and more. "It's very nice to know you think like that. I'm glad your my friend." She has a pencil in her hand, fiddling with it. "Emery, can I keep this poem since you wrote it for me?"

"Of course you can. I'll give it to you after class." I said.

"Really?!" She snaps her pencil in excitement. “O-Oh geez…” She bends down to pick up the piece that fell. However, she stumbles right into me.  "S-Sorry! I’m a bit clumsy today…” She giggles. I simply smile back.

 _Such a cute girl. I'm such a lucky guy. "_ It’s okay, I’ll get it for you.” As I pick up the piece, I see that she is looking a little wobbly. 

“Let’s sit down, okay Sayori?” I say, guiding her into a nearby desk. “Before we get ahead of ourselves, I still need to read your poem, right?”

“Oh! Yeah, I forgot about that! But it’s nowhere near as good as yours!” She explains.

“You really worry too much Sayori, I’m sure I’ll like it just fine.” I say, even though I will love it no matter what.

"Okay, here you go." She saids, handing me her poem. I begin reading it.

 _I pop off my scalp like the lid of a cookie jar._  
_It’s the secret place where I keep all my dreams._  
_Little balls of sunshine, all rubbing together like a bundle of kittens._  
_I reach inside with my thumb and forefinger and pluck one out._  
_It’s warm and tingly._  
_But there’s no time to waste! I put it in a bottle to keep it safe._  
_And I put the bottle on the shelf with all of the other bottles._  
_Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts in bottles, all in a row._

 _My collection makes me lots of friends._  
_Each bottle a starlight to make amends._  
_Sometimes my friend feels a certain way._  
_Down comes a bottle to save the day._

 _Night after night, more dreams._  
_Friend after friend, more bottles._  
_Deeper and deeper my fingers go._  
_Like exploring a dark cave, discovering the secrets hiding in the nooks and crannies._  
_Digging and digging._  
_Scraping and scraping._

 _I blow dust off my bottle caps._  
_It doesn’t feel like time elapsed._  
_My empty shelf could use some more._  
_My friends look through my locked front door._

 _Finally, all done. I open up, and in come my friends._  
_In they come, in such a hurry. Do they want my bottles that much?_  
_I frantically pull them from the shelf, one after the other._  
_Holding them out to each and every friend._  
_Each and every bottle._  
_But every time I let one go, it shatters against the tile between my feet._  
_Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts in shards, all over the floor._

 _They were supposed to be for my friends, my friends who aren’t smiling._  
_They’re all shouting, pleading. Something._  
_But all I hear is echo, echo, echo, echo, echo_  
_Inside my head._

 _This...this is..._ "Amazing. Absolutely amazing." I said, smiling.

“Did you doubt that I could write something like this?” She says smirking, a single finger on her lips. Just looking at her like this, its making me a little...warm. I just focus on the conversation.

“Well, no, but… I just wasn’t expecting such powerful imagery.”

“I’ve learned a lot from Monika,” She says gleefully. “And I’ve been really in touch with my feelings recently…”

“I noticed…” I glance up and down the page again, taking in all of the poem. I observe each and every word and see just how dark it sounds. “It’s almost a little unsettling…”

“Eh? How so?” She asks.

I sighs, folding my arms. “Well, perhaps that’s not the right word… I think it’s just because I’m so used to you being cheerful…”  _Then again, she doesn't know how fucked up I am. God, I hope she never does._

I shake my head. “Eh, I’m probably overthinking things. The point is, it came out good, so you should be proud of it!” I said.

“Thanks, Emery… I really feel like I was meant to express myself this way… it even helps me understand my own feelings a little bit better…”

"Well, let's go share our poems to others, okay?" I said. She nods and we head off to different directions.

* * *

Soon later, Monika explains what we are doing for the festival. Yuri and natsuki was against it a little bit, but I convinced them otherwise. We then practiced my poem, and had a great recital. Soon, it was time to leave. However, the girls were being a bit weird with me and Sayori walking home. Thank God we got out fast.

On the way home, I noticed how quiet Sayori was. I wave my hand in front of her face. "Uwa! Oh sorry, I was spacing out."

“Anything in particular on your mind?” I ask.

“Uh, I was just… thinking about something from earlier.” She faces me, smiling. “I like how we get to…umm…So, um, let’s say that one day, Natsuki asked to walk home with you…What would you do?”

We stop in the middle of the road. "Sayori, you really don't think I would leave you behind like that for someone I barely know? Besides, I already talk to her a lot anyways. I only want to be around you because we know each other a lot in many ways."

She doesn't have any other words. "Listen, don't worry about me trying to get with someone else. There isn't much of anyone that interests me more than you." Before I can continue talking, I realize all that I said and stay silent.

"Emery...I really don't understand you sometimes." She says to tease me. I smile and we continue walking.  "Okay Emery, I'll see you tomorrow." I nod and head into my home, which I put on my outfit and head out my house and run the opposite direction of Sayori's house.

I end up in the general direction of the kid I'm going to kill. Finally, I find him: Mark. I creep up on him while I find the smell of marijuana coming from him. We start to pass an abandoned alleyway when I grab him and throw him against the wall.

As he tries to get up, I grab him and pin him against the wall, knife in the other hand. "Why the fuck are you trying to get with Sayori, you stupid fuck? You the third person I had to get rid of, and one of them are also drug users. Why would you be with Sayori and do this?" I ask, knife against his throat.

"I-Im depressed every d-day. Seeing her m-makes me smile. Besides that, t-this is the only way I-I could f-f-feel." He saids between sobs. This takes me by such suprise that I stop pinning him.

_This guy is sorta like me, besides I'm a killer and I only felt anything from seeing her every day. However, she can't be with anyone else. The fact he is depressed means I'll be sparing him from further pain._

I sigh. "I'm sorry Mark, but you can't have her. I'll spare you from more pain to help you." I said. Without looking, I fling my arm out to cut his throat. Blood starts to pour out and he soon falls down. I walk back home and think about everything I have ever done.

_He couldn't feel because of his depression. I couldn't feel anything because I had no one special in my life to make me happy. We both found someone who makes us happy. He couldn't help his condition and neither can I. Or...can I actually help this? Maybe I never had to kill anyone to be with her. But I was born like this._

_Why does this have to be so difficult to understand? I'm just me. I'm a killer. I deserve to be happy. I deserve Sayori. I DESERVE HER!_

_̵̢̙͗͑͝Ĩ̶͉͌́̏͜ ̷̗̩͇͎͔͕̊̅͠W̵̘̖̞̺̅̽ͅȀ̶̳̜̍̐̃̕̕N̷̲͔͕̤̬̠͗̅T̷̜͎̈́̒͜ ̴̩͍̬̇̃̒͆͛̀H̴͖͙͊͆Ë̴͎̟̳̜̦́͂̋̕̚R̴̡̦̗̅͊̚͝!̵̧̬̖͆!̶̹͍̳̈́̾͑̈́̔ͅ!̵͔̝̦͑!̶̻̞̫͚̔͑̐̏̇̃!̶̧̛̰͊̊̇͠!̸̹̓̾̍_  
̷̝͖͕̕  
_̵̧̲̌͒Ṣ̷͙̠̜͋̎̔̓̈́͜H̸͈̻̺̣̳̓̈̔͛̂̎Ē̶̱̈́̊̌̕͝ ̴̛̯̗̏͐̄̉̋Ī̸̠͇͍̐͝S̶̳̜͍̟̓̀̇̈́ ̶̡̦̥̈́̍̓̀̐͜O̷̟͝N̴̮̱̝̥̦̲͆́͘L̴͚̻̠̫͍̬̽̽͑̀͑͘Ỷ̸̻̎̊̓̕ͅ ̵̡͇̔͑̈́̆̌̔M̶̖̥̄͘Î̵̼̱͇̜͜N̵͔͇̤͎͌̎͌̓͜Ĕ̷̡͓̹̝͎̈́͋̈̇̚͜E̶̘̿̓E̷̳̫̤̳̾̇̎̕̚̚E̵̤͚̹̓̽̋͌͝E̵̟̗͂͋͠E̸̢̖̱͎͍̔̈́̎̅͠Ȅ̶̜͈͖̝̄́̕Ȅ̵̯̪̖̙͓̎̊͘͠ͅ!̷̠̱̞̑̔!̶̨̲̺͚͍͉͛!̷̳̹̄̽̈́!̵͖̭͈̫̈́̈̐́͠!̸͈͙̹͐͌̎!̸̹̠̘͇̈́͝_

I run into my house and try to calm myself down. "Deep breaths Emery. Breath." I take a couple of deep breaths, but before I know it, I feel a tear fall down my face. "I don't deserve her love. I don't deserve her happiness. I don't deserve her. I deserve all the pain I have coming towards me."

I go over to the desk and write down my last poem. However, as I start writing, I hear a knock at my door. I get up, knife in my side. I open it and see a letter at my front door. I open it and see the note inside.

_Son,_

_It's been a while since I or your mom has seen you. In sorry we have been gone for so long because of the job we got here, but we have some good news. We will be home next week by Friday._

_I hope things have been good with you and Sayori. Hopefully you got with her within these past 2 years. You guys must have gotten close since her parents left for a job opportunity out of the country. There better not be a load of dead bodies in the basement. Just kidding son. Love you and see you soon._

_Dad._

_Guess I'm staying here for now. I'll just have to see what happens later. I'll write a poem later or tomorrow. For now, I'll just lay down and rest._


	6. You Want A Fight? I'll Give You Pain!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit to know about Kyle and Emery gets in pain. GREAT PAIN.

_Kyle's POV_

_Hmm, looks like he is here after all. Now I'm getting to the bottom of this and maybe he will stop trying to make Emery snap. If he does, may God have mercy on his soul._

Wearing my maroon hoodie, I walk into the bar. Upon entering, many people look at me and nod. Dome of them are my acquaintances, and others know just what I am. I walk up to the bar that Harry is drinking at.

As I sit beside him, he is shocked that I am here before taking another drink. "Kid, what are you doing here?" He asks.

I chuckle. "Listen here, I'm asking the questions here, not you." I look at the bartender. "Give me the usual." He nods and starts pouring my drink.

"Your a bit young to drink, don't you think?" He asks again.

"I wouldn't look so young if it wasn't for you. I'm not suprised that you don't remember. After all, you wouldn't remember the many people you used to fuck over, would you?" I say before taking a drink.

"What do you want kid? Money? A favor?"

"Answers. I want to know why your targeting Emery and claiming he is a killer." I demand.

He doesn't speak, but he tries to get up, which 2 of my associates sit him back down. "Your not going anywhere until you answer my questions and here what I have to say." I said in a stern voice.

"W-who are you?"

"Kyle Hendricks. The same Hendricks who's reputation you destroyed. You with your accusations that my family was performing experiments illegally. You ruined my only chance to become normal. Do you know what is like to live with decelerated aging? To look 17, but should be 25 now?" I ask.

"I-I did that?" He asks.

I chuckle. "Figures. Of course you would forget what happened. Say, that was the same time your son went into a coma, right? After Emery almost "killed" him. But he is alive." I said.

His expression turns to anger. "Emery may not have killed him, but he fucked with his brain. He barely remembers anything about a fourth of the time. The main thing he can remember is Emery. That's why I want to expose him. He's a fucking monster!"

I smirk. "And your no different. My family lost everything and ended up going to prison because of you. The thought of being poor and not supporting their broken child was too much for then to handle. They turned to drugs and got caught, leaving me on the streets. If it wasn't for Emery's parents, I would be living on the side of the road still."

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked.

"Let me tell you a story on how I know him." I said.

* * *

June 12, 2012

I walk on the sidewalk, still feeling cold. The only thing providing warmth is how much I hate that bastard Harry. I'll kill him when I get the chance.

"I can't believe Emery did all this. He took down this much people." A man's voice said in the alleyway.

"I know, but we have to kill these people before the police show up." A woman's voice replies. I sit next to the corner before they realize they someone's there. Suddenly, a car pulls up with two people with guns. I perk the corner and see them pull out guns towards the couple.

"Put your hands up now! We're here on account for Mr. Harry." One of them say. They couple put their hands up, but I have already snapped under the name I just heard. Pulling out my knife, I run towards a guard and stab him in the back of the neck. His body sees me, but before I plunge the knife into his heart.

I then turn to the couple and put away my knife. I don't know these people, but I need something to help me. "Need some help?" I ask. They smile and pull out their knives. Soon, anyone else who was alive was dead and put in the back of the van that pulled up.

They were buried in a nearby forest and the van was burned for any evidence. I then turn to the couple who told me their names: Emily and Henry. "So, what was all that about?" I ask.

"Our son nearly killed those kids because they were messing with his loved one named Sayori. I didn't think he would do that." Henry said.

"Still, those guys would have tried to bring us to some guy name Harry. Apparently, he had a son name John, which I didn't see there." Emily said.

"Harry...that fucker." I said. "He ruined my life. I'm 18, but look 14. My family lost everything trying to help me with my decelerated aging. Because of him, everything that they were working on was lost. I want to kill him. Only problem is, I don'tknow where he is." I said.

"We can help you with that. We know some people who can help you track him. They will provide you a place to live. If you do us a favor: watch over our son. He is still learning what he is, and I'm sure there will be people trying to kill him. Please." Emily said.

I smile. "Absolutely. I could use a friend anyways."

* * *

Present Day.

"So everyone I sent to track him, you killed?" Harry asked. 

I nod and speak. "You know, even though I hate you, I have to thank you. Because of you, I wouldn't know what a beautiful girl Monika is. She won't know about my condition and I am really fond of her. But you have to stop this." I say.

"You know I won't stop until I expose him. Hell, I'll even hurt his little bitch of a friend if I had to."

"If you do, you will create not a monster, but a bloodthirsty psychopath. He will kill many people, even you and your son. Don't try to do anything to him. I'm demanding you." I said.

"Never. Emery will pay for what he has done. Now let me go." He demands. I look at the guys and nod. They step away. He starts to walk out when I start to speak.

"By the way, I have a plan as well. Don't think this is over between us." I say as he walks out. I finish up my third drink and walk out as well to my home.

_Because of you Harry, I have so much now. Even someone I can consider a friend. But I'm still going to kill you._

* * *

_Emery's POV_

"Uhhh, I don't even know what time it is now." I roll over the side of my bed and check my alarm. I have 30 minutes to get to school. I hurried to get ready and leave. I run over to Sayori's house and check to see if she's up. "She's not even here."

I run out and hurry to school. I barely make it. As I enter, I see Kyle and Monika chatting in my class. They look happy with each other.  _God knows I won't ever have that. I can't break down now. I-I'm stronger than that._

I run out of my classroom, breaking down. I hope they didn't see that. I run to the nearest bathroom and start talking to myself. "Why didn't I just run away? I don't want to do this anymore. All I am is a monster. I'm a failure of a friend. I'm not a good person.  _I̴͓̍͊͘'̶͉͗m̴̰͆́ ̶̟͓̈́͌a̸͓̹̺̿͌̐ ̷̰͔͑͛ǩ̴͖̗í̸̜̮̰̂l̸̼͑̀̓l̸͇̆e̴̱̘̫̐r̸̪͌.̴̝̕ I̶̟̮̞͒̒̒͘'̵̢̋̃̌̑̚͠M̷͚͈̯͔̑͝ ̵̲̬͎̼̳͛̓͐͂̑͂A̶͎͕̋̏̃̈̚̕ ̷̢͔̹̠͚̹̦̏̒K̴͔̂͝I̴͔͎̩̭̪̯̽̓̐̀́͠L̶̦̮̫̟͙̓̑̈́̍̕ͅL̴͚͔̞̼̣̆͂̓̓͘̚ͅE̶͉̼̅̒R̵͕̩̖̫̹̝͆̂!̵͈̺̈́͋̾͒̇̔ͅ!̵͓̟̻̈́"_

I feel so weak that the sink is the only thing that is supporting me. I don't know why this is happening to me. What one kid said can't just break me down. I killed many guys and faced 10 kids without anything breaking me.

"I'm better than this. Just remember that I can't ever tell anyone who I am. I'm Emery. I'm a nice guy. Nothing is going to stop me from being with Sayori." I tell myself.

After wiping the tears from my face, I walk out the bathroom to be confronted by 3 kids who look strong. I try to walk past them, only for them to stop me. "Get out of my way...now." I demand.

"No, don't do that." I hear Harry say as he gets in view. "Beat the fuck out of him until he confesses to his sins. And don't stop no matter what. You fight back Emery, and you will never be able to see Sayori again."

My fists were balled up. I want to hurt this guy so much...but I'm done fighting. "Give it all you got bitches, but I'm not saying shit." One guy grabs me and throws me into a wall. The others start beating the hell out of me. Harry just watches as I get pumbled by these people.

After a couple of minutes, they stop and Harry grabs me by the throat as I'm leaning on the ground. "Damn it, just give yourself up. Your not going to get anywhere. Tell me that you nearly killed my son. Tell me that you are a killer." He demands.

I chuckle and whisper to him. "I should have finished the job." He snaps and starts beating the hell out of me himself. I suddenly hear footsteps and voices speaking, but I'm in too much of a daze to hear anything.

* * *

"Mmmmm. Ahhhhh...." I wake up, but I find myself in a room. I then notice who is in here with me. "Monika? Kyle? What the hell happened? Where am I? I ask.

Kyle chuckles. "Your in the nurses office. I had to carry your ass all the way from the second floor after you passed out, so thank me later. To answer the other question, Monika, a teacher and I came around in time to find Harry beating the hell out of you. Luckily, those guys that were there ran off. He kept screaming about you being a killer or something. He has really lost it, so now he is arrested and in jail."

I get up slowly as I'm in some pain. "I shouldn't be here right now. I should have ran off like I planned yesterday. All I do is cause pain."

"Emery, what are you talking about? You would leave for what reasons? You would make Sayori worry about you more because of what?" Monika asks. Her voice sounds like she is upset that I said that.  _I can't help this anymore._

"I'm a bad person. I hurt people who flirt, like, or say anything mean about Sayori. All I want to do is tell her how much I love her. She makes me feel when all I am is a numb person who hurts others. Sorry to say, but he was right. I'm...I'm a killer." I said.

Monika sighs and does something I didn't expect her to do. She slaps me in the back of the head...pretty fucking hard. "Your a killer? Please don't be serious. You are so nice to everyone. Natsuki and Yuri are getting along more than ever because of you. They cherish you a lot because your so nice to them. And Sayori..."

She sighs. "Sayori cares a great deal about you. I never seen her like this before. She's so happy since you spend time with her. You think because of you being a killer, I'm going to tell the police in you? I don't want to make Sayori worst"

"Worst? What do you mean?" I ask.

"Don't worry Emery. For now, focus on making her happy and yourself. Also, don't tell Sayori about you being this way. She's so innocent, so you may end up breaking her." Kyle says.

I nod and we walk to our classes. I stay silent for most of the day until the club. I chat around with the club members, but I feel something being off. I look around and find Sayori at a desk, dropping a eraser up and down on her desk.

I walk up to her and tap her on her shoulder. She looks up at me and gives me an awkward glance. "Hey Emery, I heard that the principal gave you a hard time. Are you okay?" She asks.

"Yeah, that man is old and senile. He's talking crazy about me and took out his anger in me. Better question is, are you okay? "

 “H-Hey… you don’t need to worry about me today; you can go talk to everyone else.”

"What? Why is that? Is everything alright?" I ask.

“O-Of course! Why wouldn’t it be?”

I frown. _What is happening with her?_ “I guess you just seem a little off today is all…”

“Are you sure  _you_ didn’t get your head hit too hard this time, you numpty?” She asks.

“Maybe, but…”

“You worry about me too much, y’know? Don’t let me distract you from having fun with everyone else.”

“Well… alright…" I say. I walk back to the room as soon as Kyle enters the room, looking at Monika. She smiles instantly.

"Hey there babe." The whole room goes silent to the sentence Monika just said.

"Already telling them?" He said.

"Why should I hide who I love?" Everyone is looking at the couple who is now kissing. Sayori instantly smiles, making me feel physical pain. Why is it that I see Sayori not smiling, but just...numb? Why do I feel the tears that she may shed at any moment? I look down to see me writing all my feelings down.

_Let Me Be Yours_

_Don't feel so sad my friend_  
_It's painful to know you aren't yourself_  
_Let me share some of your pain_  
_As I know I bring pain to most I see_

 _We are not the best people in the world_  
_Then again, who needs people when_  
_All we ever need is ourselves?_  
_Know that you mean so much to me_

 _Because you, I can feel pain, love, anger_  
_Because of you, I no longer am numb forevermore._  
_With you, I can be anything I ever want to be,_  
_But now, I just only want one person._  
_All I want is a little bundle of sunshine._

_Alright, this is how I truly feel now. Since they are showing themselves off, I'm going to show Sayori this. Please, bring me that smile I know and love across your face. You deserve to be happy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let's clear some stuff up..  
> Kyle has a medical condition where his aging is slower. Sometimes he ages normal but most of the times, it slows down so he ages once every 3 to 4 years, hence his odd age. His family was trying to find a way of curing their son of the disease.
> 
> However, Harry knew they were working on something that would make him rich, so he ruined their reputation with false accusations, making them lose everything and turn to drug use.
> 
> Kyle ended up becoming a killer to find Harry and kill him, under the occasion of killing people who hunt down Emery. Because he ended up watching over Sayori and Emery, he got attached to Monika and became sorta like Emery.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. Probably, probably not, who knows? Wouldn't tell these guys that it's awful or else...


	7. Darkest Of Days

_Sayori's POV_

_Look at those two perfectly happy. I wish I had something like that. But sadly, I will never be happy._

**_Great, your finally understanding what we have been trying to tell you. Your so worthless and pitiful. No one could love you. Not even your friend Emery._ **

"Hey Sayori?" Emery says, making me jump a little bit. "Sorry about that. I just wanted to show you something I wrote." He saids with a smile. He hands me a piece of paper with a poem written on it.

_Let Me Be Yours_

_Don't feel so sad my friend_  
_It's painful to know you aren't yourself_  
_Let me share some of your pain_  
_As I know I bring pain to most I see_

 _We are not the best people in the world_  
_Then again, who needs people when_  
_All we ever need is ourselves?_  
_Know that you mean so much to me_

 _Because you, I can feel pain, love, anger_  
_Because of you, I no longer am numb forevermore._  
_With you, I can be anything I ever want to be,_  
_But now, I just only want one person._  
_All I want is a little bundle of sunshine._

_This is...what is this? Why do I feel so happy and sad right now? Why can't I just be happy with this? He probably wrote this for another girl who can make him happy._

"I did have a totally different poem prepared for today, but when I didn’t see you this morning I thought something might’ve been getting you down. So I tried to write something similar to your stuff. Did I do a good job?”

“Emery… this is your best one so far.” I say with a sad smile. “It’s really, really nice.”

"Well, I'm glad you like it. However, I have the feeling you are trying to avoid me or try to push me away from you. You know if anything is bothering you, you can let me know, right?" He asks.

"Of course I know. I'm just a little tired. Nothing to worry about." I say.  I glance down back at the poem, then up to him. “I do have to say though, I’m a bit surprised by this.”

“Eh? How come?”

“I really thought you would try writing your poems like someone else here. Like Natsuki or Yuri, or even Monika… but in the end…”

“I guess I can’t help but write stuff you like, huh?” He laughs.

“But why?” I ask, my eyes starting to ache from the held-back tears. “Don’t you want to get closer with everyone else here?”

“Of course I do! But that doesn’t mean I need to try so hard to impress them. I still understand you the most, Sayori. We've know each other for so long and we have seen and had so many great memories together. Sometimes it feels like you’re the only exciting thing in my life… so it’s just easier to write when thinking about you.”

_**Congratulations you stupid bitch! You've made him so worried that he only thinks about you. You think your so good Sayori?! No, your not! Your just another dumb bitch that is only good for being used and laughed at. Why don't you just believe what J̵̢̡̛̛̰̙̜̠̻̻̀̋̏̍͐͒̒͜ơ̸̖͕͎̈̋͆̐̊̄̇̅͘h̶̨̼̻̐͛͗ñ̶̯͈ says and tells you!?** _

“Emery…” I say quietly, my lip quivering, “I don’t… deserve this. You’re too nice to me… why are you doing this?”

The look on his face almost immediately shifts from nostalgia to concern. His warm, blue eyes become sharp and rigid.

“If you just had fun with everyone else instead… this would be… so much easier!”

Emery looks over his shoulder, then leans in a bit closer to me. “Sayori… I’m not going to pretend to know how you’re feeling right now, but… please, tell me what will make you happy.”

_Just be strong Sayori. Get through this or find a way out. Maybe I can just find a way ŏ̸̲̜̗̆̆͋̃ư̷̘̲͍͊͛͌t̸̝̲͎͚̞͠ ̵̡̜̫͙̱̉͊̔̕͘o̶͔͖̺̐̑̋͌͘f̵̯͖̬̲̈́̽̾ ̸̗̄̇̈́̔t̸̳̼̩͇̾̉͝ḧ̶̙̩̭̫̀̔̕i̴̡̪̗̭̩͌s̴̖̣͚͈͛ ̴̡̼̀̈̽̆w̸̟͖̖̭̽̏̌͋̈́o̶̹͓̓̽͘r̶̺̂̌ĺ̷̜̣̯̎͋̈͝d̵͖̮̗͊̈́̅.̴͔͕̐_

I manage to take a deep breath, and close my eyes. I manage to show Emery a smile, but I think I’d have a full-on breakdown if I tried to look into his eyes. “It’s nothing Emery… It’s just a little raincloud… I’m sorry you had to see that!” 

I giggle, raising my arms up playfully. “Ahaha! I promise it won’t happen again. Just smiles from everyone, okay? That’s all that matters.” 

I tilt my head to the side, still beaming. “Go play with everyone else now, okay? I’m gonna go home a little early."

 “Sayori-“ Emery holds his hand out in front of him as if to say something, but I interrupt him.

“Tell Monika I wasn’t feeling well, okay?” 

Before he can respond, I pick up my bag and slide out from my desk, skipping out of the room. I hum a little tune in the hopes that it’ll help me keep my spirits up. It works for a brief while, but as soon as I make it to the stairwell, I can’t keep my feelings in any longer. All I can do is silently walk home, tears streaming down my face.

"So you did what I told you to do?" A voice says behind me. I turn around to see the person making me feel this way: John.

"Y-yeah, I did." I reply. He walks up closer to me.

"Good. Now you know what to do next. Use the rope that I have provided you. If your still alive by Monday, I'll kill Emery. And you wouldn't want that, would you?" He asks in just a sinister voice. All I could do is shake my head. "Good. Now go home, you useless bitch."

I run all the way to my home and cry into my stuffed cow. I just want this pain to stop, but nothing can stop it. I look at the closet. "Sunday. I'll see you Sunday."

* * *

_Emery's POV_

I stand there speechless as to what just transpired in front of me. Everything I just saw was just unlike Sayori. I bend down to the floor to pick up her hair ribbon. I sigh as I remember the memory of me giving this to her.

_May 21, 2016_

I arrive in front of Sayori's house with my present behind my back. I knock on the door, but as I knock, the door opens to the sight of a sad Sayori. She immediately runs up to me and hugs me. Me being worried about her, I hug back.

"Sayori...what's wrong?" I ask.

"Mom...Dad...they called this morning. They said they'll never come back here. They told me that they like it here more than ever. I ask if I could ever come, but they laughed at me and hung up." She said as I felt my shoulder get damp.

I grit my teeth in anger while holding Sayori so she can't see me.  _Those bastards don't even care about Sayori. They said they would just be on vacation for a week. I guess there was a better life to be had. A life without a beautiful daughter. That is a life I don't want to have. All I want is to be with her no matter what._

I calm myself down and tell Sayori we're going somewhere. Holding her close to me, I lead her to a beautiful park where the view is amazing. When he get there, I hand her the box I had with me the entire time.

She opens it up and her expression shifts in a swift moment. "I love it!" She says as she holds up the red hair ribbon. She puts it on fast and looks at me. All I can do is smile at the beautiful girl before my eyes.

"You know why I got you that?" I ask. She shakes her head. "Because unlike other people, you matter so much to me. So when you wear it, you remember that no matter what, I will always be by your side." She rushes to me for another hug, which I hold onto a bit longer than before.  _No matter what Sayori, I will always be there for you._

Present Day

"Emery, what happened?" Monika asks, knocking me away from my thoughts.

"Sayori just left without any explanation. She said she wasn't feeling well. But..." I sit on top of one of the desks. "Something's not right. I known her my whole life and she is never like this. Something is going on."

She puts a hand on my shoulder, which makes me look at her. I then realize that the whole club is looking at me with concerned eyes. "If you need to spend some time with her, do it. She needs you more than you know it. You've done a lot for us, so we can only let you do what you want to do."

I nod and start to put down my phone number on the piece of paper. When I finish writing it down, I get a call. I pick up immediately. "Sayori?"

"Ahaha, your so fucking sad Emery." _That voice...it's John. How the hell is he calling me?_

"How the hell did you get my number John!?" I ask.

"Don't be asking me questions when you know the answer. I got it from the school. Plus, a little bit of money helps with people with questions. You sound a bit worried about Sayori. Do you _love_ her? Do you love her to the point you nearly kill me and my friends!? You know how much money I paid for those kids you killed to be complete dicks to her? Getting drugs for those kids is not easy."

"You motherfucker!! I'll fucking kill you when I find you! I hope your expecting an early grave!" I yell. Everyone behind me is looking scared except for Kyle. All John does is laugh.

"You made my life a living hell. I can barely remember what it is like to cherish many moments in my life. So I figured I can taint yours and your club mates. After all, those people do the things they do because I pay others to make their lives miserable. Not so much for Natsuki though. Her father will just beat the shit out of her regardless. Why do you think she's so small? I can only imagine what it must be like to go home to someone that abuses them. Suprised that the fucker hasn't done it sexually.

"And with Yuri being such a cutting freak, I can only wonder what it must be like to cut your arms with a pocket knife. Is it exhilarating to make yourself bleed? What about Monika who takes anxitely medication because she can't handle the pressure of being watched by many men who want to fuck her up and make her filthy? I wouldn't want hwr to have an anxiety attack and ruin her reputation. What about Kyle who has slowed aging because of my father? Too bad his family can't cure him because now their drug addicts and in jail."

"And then lastly there is you. Your a killer who is obsessed with Sayori. You killed over 10 kids and hospitalized almost 20. You think your a good person? You think you are deserving of Sayori? I wonder just how bad off she is right now. Hopefully she's not dead."

 I don't say anything as I look behind me to see the worry in my friends eyes. I glance at each one and see everyone. Observing with very few seconds, I can see some truth in what he says. Then again, I have a dangerous truth in me I have to hide from some of my friends.

Turning around, I continue. "I'll see you soon John. Be ready for a fight." I hang up and turn around again. "I'm sorry you had to see and hear that. I have some problems I have to deal with. If you guys need anything, call me immediately." I say before I walk out the class. When I get to the stairwell, I run the rest of the way. I need to check on Sayori.

I get to her door out of breath and knock on the door. "Sayori, its Emery. I'm coming in." I said as I walk in. I walk upstairs, hearing crying the more I come closer to the door. "Sayori, everything alright?"

"J-j-just l-leave me a-alone." She stutters through her tears. A painful sensation goes through my heart hearing her like this. I walk in against her wishes with her bow in my hand. What I see is a painful sight. She is sitting on her bed, crying into her oversized cow.

I bring up the chair she has in her room and sit in it. "Sayori, I already know something was wrong in the club, but now this confirms it. Please tell me what's going on? It's painful to see you like this when you don't deserve to be this way." She let's go of her cow and looks at me, tears flowing from her eyes.

“Why can’t it just be like it’s always been? This is all my fault… if I didn’t get so weak and accidentally express my feelings…If I hadn’t made that stupid mistake… you wouldn’t be worrying about me right now. But this… is just my punishment, isn’t it? I’m getting punished for being so selfish. I think that’s why the world decided to have you come over right now. It just wants to torture me.”

I reach over to her and shake her by the shoulders. “What on Earth are you saying?! Are you listening to yourself right now? You don't any of this and you know it. Something must be happening, so tell me already! Until I know, I won’t be able to stop thinking about it!”

“Ehehe… you’ve really put me in a trap, Emery.” Sayori says weakly with a blank smile. “But… you’re wrong. Nothing happened to me. I’ve always been like this; this is just the first time you’re seeing it for what it really is.”

“For what it really is? What does that mean?” I ask with worry growing every second.

“Ehehe… you’re really going to just make me say it, aren’t you? I guess I have no other choice now. The thing is… I’ve had really bad depression my whole life. Did you know that? Why do you think I always oversleep? It’s because finding a reason to get out of bed is really difficult most of the time… what’s the point in anything when I know just how insignificant I am?"

“Why should I eat? Because it’ll keep me alive? Why should I make friends? I’d just drag them down. What good would it do to make other people waste their caring and energy on someone like me?”

“That’s what it feels like. And that’s why I just want everyone to be happy… because if they can be happy… I can be happy too… right? They don’t need to worry about me, as long as they’re okay.”

I am stunned and hurt in a way I never felt before. How have I never seen this? I watch over her most of my time and I never see her in this state. She couldn't be like this by choice. Someone must have done this to her.

_But that kid I killed...he is just like her. He tried to find a way through the pain he felt and that was to do drugs and hurt Sayori. All Sayori ever done was try to make people happy constantly, even me. Is that how she hid her pain? In knowing that everyone is happy, she could be happy herself, but she never was to begin with._

"Sayori… I… I had no idea…” I say, pain swirling around in my heart. “I wish you’d told me about this sooner. I would’ve done everything in my power to help you, even just a tiny bit. You’re my best friend, and nothing can change that.”

She shakes her head. “You don’t understand, Emery… why do you think I never told you? Because I didn’t want to burden you by making you care about me. I didn’t want you to stop caring about things that are actually important.”

“It’s bittersweet, when people try to care about me,” She says, looking me in the eyes. “Sometimes, it does feel nice… but it also feels like a rusty chain being wrapped around me ankles, dragging me around harshly.”

“That’s why I wanted so badly for you to get to know everyone else better. Helping everyone be happy together is the best thing for me. But, you know, that didn’t end up working out, did it? Because looking back at how much I stole you away from them… I… I denied you the opportunity to get closer to everyone else… and it feels like a toothpick skating across my heart. So that’s why I didn’t tell you… no matter what I do, every path only leads to hurt.”

Some tears streak down my face, dripping into my shirt. “Sayori…I can’t begin to imagine what you’re going through… but whatever it takes for you to feel better… that’s what I want to do.”

“No Emery… there’s nothing. The only thing that could’ve helped is if everything could’ve just stayed the same. But I had to be selfish and drag you to the Literature club. And I’ve finally shown you what a terrible person I am.”

She walks over to her closet and looks back at me. When she opens it, whatever tears I was holding back was starting to pour out more at the sight of the noose in her closet. “I’m just weak and selfish. That’s all I am. And that’s why I’m going to accept my retribution. Because I deserve every bit of it…!” She says.

Before I can even pathom what I'm doing, I grab her shoulders and pull her into a tight hug. _I don't care what the fuck happens to me. I don't care if I have to confess for my own sins to show how much of a terrible person I am. I don't care if I have to hunt down everyone who is causing her pain and eliminate them all. I don't care how much hell I have to go through. I want her to know just how much of a good person she is._

“Sayori… as much as you might believe otherwise, you’re really not selfish. You’re the kindest person I’ve ever known, and I’m so glad you convinced me to join the literature club. Getting to spend more time with you… has really shown me why I cherish you so much.”

"Please know how much you mean to me. If you were to hurt yourself, I would probably lose all sanity I have in me. I would never be myself anymore if you were to disappear. Don't resort to that ever in your life. I can't handle life if you are to die."

Her arms shiver by her sides. All she does is sob into my shoulder. “E-Emery… please… don’t do this… to me…you… you don’t deserve… this…”  _If only you were to know just what type of person I am. I do deserve this and more._

“If you have it in you to call yourself selfish, then you have to let me be selfish too. I care about you so much, Sayori, and you deserve to be happy. Please, let me help you…”

“I…I…I don’t know… I-I’m just so scared, Emery…” Sayori says, weeping. “I don’t understand my feelings… every day, I just feel so numb, except for when I’m feeling pain. But your hugs are so warm, and you smell so comforting, and I feel so safe… and the fact that I feel that way about you is also really scary.”

_Why do I feel so lightheaded after hearing that? She doesn't mean what I think she means, does she? Is she in love with me? I'm not going to burden her with such thoughts right now. She just needs me to comfort her._

I pull away from her, looking into her eyes. “Well no matter how scary it gets, I’ll be there every step of the way, okay?” She nods. I wipe some of her tears away from her face before glancing at the closet.  _No one precious deserves to have to feel like that._

I grab the noose in my hands and look at her. "Promise me that you will never resort to this or ever think about this again. Please?" She nods her head, her entire body shaking. I undo the knot and fling it out in her backyard.

"Emery..." She starts to speak. "John has been talking to me. The same John from that night. He gave me that. He told me to use it by Monday or else he'll...hurt you."

I am burning with rage inside, but I hold it in for her sake. "That's never going to happen. And you shouldn't have to be told that. I promise I'll handle all of this. I want to."

"O-okay." She says. I can see just how drained she is right now. It's sad to believe that someone like her has to suffer because of me. If I would have killed him like I was going to, this wouldn't be happening to her. The only thing I would have to deal with is Harry, which is no problem.

"If you want to take a nap, I'll be downstairs, okay?" I said. She nods and crawls into bed. She falls asleep withing a minute or two, so I get up and walk downstairs.

I look at my phone and scroll down to the contact list for Kyle. I walk outside to call him, since I have to tell him about John. "Hello?" He saids.

"Kyle...I'm going to fucking lose it. I am so fucking pissed off, I'm surprised that someone isn't hurt yet. John has been talking to Sayori and all those guys I killed were his accomplices. All they did was bully her and John..." My voice is starting shake. "He gave Sayori a r-rope. He wanted her to k-kill herself." I can't hold it in anymore as I stare to cry.

"Emery, I'm...so sorry about everything that is happening. He's going to pay for the hardship he has caused you and her. I know how much you want to kill him, so I'm going to do everything I can to track him down." He tells me.

I wipe the tears from my eyes and continue to speak. "Thanks Kyle. I'm glad to have some people to actually call friends now, even you. Before, I wouldn't care about anyone else besides family and Sayori, but because of her, I have had a change of mind."

"I'm glad to hear that actually. I never had any friends fo begin with, so I'm glad I can relate to someone about what I am." He sighs. "Emery, sometime this weekend or next week, we need to talk, since there are some things I need to tell you. Right now, I have to go. I have to find Harry and finish my part of the deed." He hangs up.

_Why didn't I tell him about everything John told me on the phone? I mean, I know I'm worried more for Sayori right now, but I was told stuff they should tell me when their comfortable with. I'll just have to wait till a later time to talk about this. Right now, I need some rest._

I walk back inside and lay on Sayori's couch. I find myself soon starting to drift off to sleep.  _Sayori, I'll help you no matter what the cost is. You matter that much to me. Just please accept my confession on Saturday._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have been caught up with work and the holidays, but I finally got this out. It's hard to write when your tired from working 10 hours a day with little breaks. However, I'm not going to stop anytime soon. I'm just too passionate to not stop.
> 
> So about this chapter: it was very difficult to write this one in particular. I had many ideas as of how I wanted this to come out. I didn't particularly want to have Sayori confess about her depression, but I know that usually people like me aren't going to stop until they find out what is causing their loved one's pain.
> 
> John telling Emery about everyone's problems is a vital part in this story, as it leads to things I don't want to spoil just yet. In due time, you'll see why this is important. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it.


	8. The Confessions

_Kyle's POV_

I figured this would happen. Harry ended up paying his way out of jail. Too bad he did it without thinking of me watching him. Right now, I'm walking behind him withing 10 feet so he doesn't expect me.  _Just a little bit more... there!_

I grab him and drag him into the alleyway he was passing without anyone seeing us. To muffle his screams, I throw him against a wall as hard as I can. As he groans in pain, I pick him up and hold him against the wall, knife in the other hand. "Ahahaha...finally."

"So this is the end of me huh? You ruin my reputation and kill me. Just like I ruined your family's reputation and made you that way. Well, if I can't expose Emery, my son definitely will. He already is doing a good job." He said.

"Your family is fucked up for doing this to someone who wants to be happy when he never had a chance to be happy. Hell, I'm sparring you from the slaughter that Emery is about to give your son." I said.

Harry laughs. "He has changed a bit. Needless to say, to kill a monster, you have to become the monster."

I had enough of this talking. I drive the knife deep into his heart, blood spilling from the womb and mouth. He looks up at my eyes and he smiles. "Too bad that everyone is about to suffer now." He says before he falls over dead.

"Too bad that you won't be able to witness me proving you wrong. Me and Emery will be able to go against anything you throw at us. This is going to be fun to say the least." I said.

* * *

_Emery's POV_

I wake up a little bit early in the morning. I look and see that I ended up falling asleep in my school uniform. I sneak out and head over to my house. I look through my closet and find my casual outfit, which happens to be the outfit I kill in.

Leaving my hood off, I walk back into Sayori's house and try to figure out what to do for her. Then again, the festival is coming up. With her being the Vice President, I'm sure she must be wanting to finish up something for it.

I scavenge through the cabinets, only to find her shelves are mainly filled with instant ready food. Even looking through her refrigerator, it's basically barren of any type of food. I sigh as I feel bad for Sayori to have such things like depression. Luckily, she has toast and some jam, so I can at least fix that.

After whipping up some food for Sayori, I hear her come down moments later looking all tired. Her facial expression right now is too cute. "Hey there sleepy head. How'd you sleep?" I ask.

She yawns before she speaks. "Okay I guess." I can tell from the many years that I've known her when she is lying. However, I'm not going to bring it up since it would probably make her feel better in a way.

"Glad to hear that." I say as I pull out a chair for her. She takes her spot in front of the plate I made for her and I go to sit across from her with a bowl of cereal. "So is there anything that we need to do for the festival?"

“Well, Monika said she was gonna send me some stuff to proofread, but I haven’t checked for it yet…” She says.

“Oh, that could be fun.” I say between a spoonful of cereal. “Was there anything else you needed to take care of?”

“I… I can’t think of anything else…” It pains me to see her like this. She doesn't deserve any of this. It started because of that bastard John. Maybe some time away from all of this would do us some good.  _I just can't bring up what I am._

“Alright then, so how about this? Let’s go through what Monika has for us, then why don’t we go for a bit of a walk somewhere? It’s wonderful outside, I think it’d do you good.” I said.

“That sounds nice…” She saids. Even if she sounds so drained, I can tell she appreciates me doing this.

"Great! Just hop on in the shower and then we can get this knocked out." I say. She yawns after finishing and heads up to her bathroom. After washing the few dishes, I head up to her room and take a look. Clothes are piled up in a spot, her desk is covered with papers, and her bed is a mess.

I gather up all her clothes and put them in the washer machine. I make her bed neatly and decide to do something funny with her oversized cow. I chuckle as I make him look like he is sleeping. I head over to her desk and start fixing up the papers.

However, one of them drops and I pick it up. "Hmm, what is this?" I see writing through it since I picked it up from the back. I flip it over and I gasp in pure shock. It looks newly written from what I assume are teardrop stains on the paper.

_%_

_Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of_  
Get.  
Out.  
Of.  
My.  
Head.

 _Get out of my head before I do what I know is best for you._  
Get out of my head before I listen to everything he said to me.  
Get out of my head before I show you how much I love you.  
Get out of my head before I finish writing this poem.

_But a poem is never actually finished.  
It just stops moving._

I have no words as I am basically reading Sayori's suicide note.  _Was it this bad that you feel like this? I don't need experience with analyzing to know what the fuck this means! John has really fucked up for making her to this point!_

 

**_Ỉ̴̛̞̭̲̭̒̀͂̃̌͑͗͊̂̑ͅ'̸̨͕̥̤̂̌͋̌̀̑̐̿̈́̽͑̚̚M̴̟͈̹͖̥̾ ̷̡̧̡̲͇̝̭̺͍̟̟̟̥̭̙̐̑̇̀̃̓͌̊̈͗͋̍Ġ̸̢̛̻̝͇̣̟͈̩͊̈́̄͆̊͛̄̚͝Ö̷̢̡̡̜͓̹̘̫̦͎́͋͛̈́̃͌̿͝Ȋ̸̭͇̣͖̦̘̔̎̚N̷̨̨̘͙̮̥̲̭͙̩̣̠̻̊̃͜͜Ģ̶̨̢̠̖̲̝̤̖̲̯̙̦̪̥͗̃̎̃̏̒͗͌͒̉̈́͝͠ ̵̳̬̇̌͊̿̅̌̐̆̌̄̑̚T̶̼̱̠̲̥̥͎̻̗̭̔̌̆͌̿̚͠ͅO̷̤͔̘̤̟̫͇͎̱̐̽̔̃̑̍͋͂̐̊͜͠ͅ ̸̨̘̗͇̱̭̻͚̼̓̒̽̄̑̂͋̕F̶̼͠Ữ̶̢̝̲̝͐̈̈́̇̈́̌̀̊͘͝͝͝Ç̶̛̬̲̱̦͔̣̬͎͚̩͊̓ͅK̷̝̙̣̼͈͈̫͖̃̃͆̈̈́̃̇̊̌̍͐̾̓ͅͅͅI̶͕̩͍̜̞͓̰̳͒͂̒̂͑̈́̓̏̄̚̕͝ͅN̶̡̙͕͖̰̜̠̤̺̲̪̳̭͎̓͑́̈́͋̎ͅG̴̡̝̮͇̪̪̋̽̐̀̒̎̈͗̒͂̄͘̚͜͝ ̴̢̮̜͖̤̪̙̭̘̦͋̊͜T̶̢̺̹̠̩͇̱͔̥͇͚̻̦͝Ớ̸͇̻̳̜̣̭̬̤͉͆̌̈́̿̿̒̉̄͌̈́̎Ừ̶̢̧͈̩̮̩̯̗͔̙̀͆̎̈́̽̿̈́͋̐̄͆͠R̴͚̦̂̍̔̾̐͛͒̀͘Ṭ̴̡̡̛̖̝͈̩̰̎́̈̚Ű̵͕̭͉̥̱̦͉͓̺͕̲͓̼͇̃͝ͅŖ̴͇̟̅͌̔͌͊̎͒̉̐̾̐̄̅͆E̸̹̠̥̩̣̰̤̬̞̘̓̍̐̆͜ ̴̤͎̹̠̳̜̄͜H̵̨͔̝͇̥͇̱̯̯͇͂ͅͅͅĬ̷̢̡̹̙̮͎̝̹͈̃̉̿͂̒M̸̡̧̱̩̼̪̺̦̰̬̣̯̼̩͉͐̔͛̓̐̑̿̾͠͝͠ ̸̢̼̪̯͚̲̥̬̦̔͆̿̈́̉͠A̸̜̜̹̜̐͗͒̆̀̌N̷̻̟̣̯̰͈͈͎̏͌͆͋̿̑͜͜D̵̛̪̠͂̔̊̊̚ͅͅ ̸͔͔̿̈́̎̂̊̐̐̂̈́̆̕M̸̡̦̣̲̣̲͖̺̜̘̻͍̩̓ͅA̶͉̗̘̱͙̘̝̘̤͓̎͌̾͑̄́̚K̷̛͕̟̝̞̺̓̓͐̈̉̑́̐̌̔̚͝ͅĔ̴͈̮̹̙͇̺͓͉́͊̅̆ͅ ̵̼̮̯̌H̴̰̰̭͖̮͕̝̘̼͙͕̪̻̿͆͌̐́͌̏̊̆̐͆͝Ị̷̧̫̪̭͖͍͕̙̯͔̪͌̅͂͛̀͂̏M̸̢̛͍̗̠̖̯̂͋͐̈́̊́̍̐͗̀̾̚ ̵̧̨̼̜͖͚̣̻̣̟̬͋̉̾̿̐͒̊̑̇͂̏̍͆ͅF̵̧̠̖̹͓̣̟̱̺̼̲͙̏̿̚ͅẼ̶̱̬̥̳̪̦̓̓̍Ȩ̵͍̞͔̦͍̳̫̭̈́̀͊̆́̈́̏͆̐͑̚͘Ḷ̵̰̞̉̓͒̃͂̄͑̇̂͑͋̔̕͝ ̸̡̼̥̤̣̱̼̠̑͂̉̿̚̕S̸̽̑̿͑͂͛͜͝O̵̢̧̨̪͔͇̻͎̫̬̬͉͋̓́̒̚͝ ̸̛̫̙̳̺̥͔̠̳̾̅͑̆Ṁ̵̨̙̳̭̟̺̫͚͓̼̬̙̤͒̓̋̓͆̎̅̎͘͠Ȗ̴͙̩̪̱̦̹̬͋͜C̴̤̳͖̯͍͓̥̃͌͌̐͑͒͗͝͝H̶̨̠͚͎̺̻͇͈̥̘͇̓͂̐̈́̈͜͜͜ͅ ̸̧̮̻̩̝̟̺͍̫͉̮̠̣̈́̈́̃́P̸̤͋Ä̴̡̱̼͎̠̳̲̥̣̘͜I̸̡̩̥͙̺͍̦̯̖͇͇̫̊̑͐̿̓̉̋͒̌̈̍͗͠N̴̳̔̍̈́͒̐̊̋͂͛͆̚͝!̴̥̳͖̦̜̯̇̓̌͒̓̍̇̚̚!̷̧̢̛̦̘̻͍̳̖͖͉̊̎̐̅͝_ **

 

I throw the note away and calm myself down. After I fix up the papers, I grab Sayori's laptop and  go downstairs to wait for her. A few minutes later, she comes back in a pink shirt and denim shorts. I also see that she put her ribbon back on.

She takes a seat next to me and takes control of the laptop. Sure enough, there is a draft emailed on there. I take a look through it as I sit beside her.

 

_“Welcome to the Literature club! If you’re looking for a place to explore your imagination through many different mediums, all whilst getting acquainted with some wonderful people, then you’ve come to the right place. General club activities include writing and discussing poetry, sharing your opinions on your favourite novels, and simply relaxing with a good book and a hot cup of tea. Speak to Club President Monika or Vice President Sayori for details on how to sign up! We’d love to have you!”_

 

"It looks pretty solid. Is there anything you think we should add?” I ask.

“Maybe we could add some examples of what we go over rather than just saying “different mediums”?” She suggests.

“Oh, yeah, that’s a good idea!” I say enthusiastically.

“Okay, so…  _explore your imagination through poetry, novel, or even manga…_?”

I nod. “I think that’ll catch people’s interest a bit more than simply saying literature in general. Is there anything else you can think of that might draw people in?”

“Hmm… what if we expanded on the  _wonderful people_ part? We could say near the end that the club would be a great place to make friends and create memories through thought-provoking exercises?” 

I watch as Sayori types out a cute sounding line. I grin as I read it. She sure can be very bright. “Was this all Monika wanted you to do? I’m not sure what else we could add to this without making it too wordy.”

“Well, she probably picked up on the fact that I wouldn’t be much use doing something on my own, so she did most of the work for me…” She chuckles half-heartedly.  _God, it's painful to hear that. I need to get her mind off of her depression._

“Come on now, let’s not go there, okay?” I puts my hand on her shoulder. "Wanna send that back over, and then we can go do something fun with our day off?”

“O-Okay…” She says. I get up and walk over to the door. As I open the door for her, I see that she closes her laptop and walks out with me.  _Don't worry, I'll make these thoughts go away._

Sayori walks beside me as I have my bag on my back and my hands in the pockets of my jacket. I had to purposely remove everything suspicious in there just for her and wash my jacket thoroughly.  _Wouldn't want her finding any knives in there or blood on my jacket._

“This is kinda nice, isn’t it?” I say, looking over to her.

“Yeah. We used to do this kind of thing a lot, huh?”

“I mean, we still sort of do, right? We walk to and from school a lot, y’know?”

“Right…” she chuckles sheepishly. “But I meant like, even outside of school stuff. We used to do stuff all the time…”

I scratch the back of my head. “I’m sorry I haven’t been spending a lot of time with you recently.”

“Eh?” She looks suprised that I said that.

“I don’t really have an excuse, I just…I guess I really didn’t understand what you saw in me. I’m not really that interesting or anything.”

 “Oh, stop it, you numpty,” She says, giving me a playful punch in the shoulder. “You’re way more interesting than you think. You shouldn’t be so down on yourself.”

“Only if you do the same, you noodle-head,” I grin, tousling her hair. I try to keep in a laugh as she looks so adorable right now.

There’s a moment of silence between us as we continue walking. “Hey… Where are we going?” She asks.

“Patience, my dear!” I wink, waggling my finger. “We’ll be there soon enough.” She follows me as I cut through the woods. I smile as we soon close in on what I wanted to show her. I stop her. "We're here."

I gesture out to the beautiful lake that I found roaming around here one day. She gasps in amazement. Throwing out a blanket, I sit down and pat a spot beside me for her to sit. As she sits beside me, I give her a bottle of orange juice. I clank my drink against hers before taking a drink. "Haaa...not bad, huh?"

"It's so pretty." She says before taking a drink. I can see she is really enjoying this.

"I come here sometimes to clear my mind from things I have going on. It gives me some clarity on the things that I enjoy. So I figured I should take you here to make you feel better." I say as I stare out to the lake.

“Emery…why did you do all of this for me today? You cleaned my room, you made me breakfast, you even helped me with the work I was supposed to do for Monika… and now you’ve taken me down here. Why are you doing all of this?”

I continue to stare out at the lake as I speak. “Well, I guess after yesterday, I was just thinking about some things… We’ve known each other for such a long time, and you’ve always been there for me." I turn to her and smile. “I wanted to show you that I’ve got your back, no matter what, yeah?”

E-Emery…” She tries to smile back at me, but tears start to well up in her eyes. “There’s so many people out there…so many wonderful people who would be so grateful to know someone like you."

"But they will never be like you." I say. Tears start to fall from her face.

“Why am I feeling this way, Emery? I’m supposed to be happy, right? So why does it feel like my heart is splitting in half? Everything hurts so much! This would be so much better if I could just disappear!”

After reading the poem I found today, hearing that frightened me, so I grab ahold of her shoulders and looked at her in worry. 

“Sayori, don’t say that!”

“It’s true though! If I wasn’t here, then you wouldn’t have to waste your sympathy on me! You wouldn’t have to put up with me being selfish! You wouldn’t have to-"

“Sayori…” I interrupts her and grab her hand, squeezing it tenderly. “I really don’t think of you as a burden. Caring about you like this… it makes me happy, in every sense of the word. So, even if it takes my whole life… I’m going to be by your side until you don’t feel any more pain. You mean that much to me.”

Her breathing is shaky. "I'm scared Emery...I'm so scared."

"Scared of what?" I ask. She takes a few moments before she responds.

“I’m afraid that… I might like you more than you like me…” My heart is beating fast after hearing that. I'm so happy yet worried right now. “It’s true, isn’t it? I was weak, and let my guard down… and I ended up liking you too much. I did this to myself. Emery… I like you so much that I want to die! That’s how I feel! And…”

"Sayori, I don't want you to feel like this anymore." I know what you need most right now, and I’m going to give that to you. Do you trust me, Sayori?” She nods. I take a deep breath and close my eyes.

_This is it. It's now or never._

With a small smile, I speak. "Sayori… I love you." She looks at me in confusion, as if she is unsure as of what I just said. "I have ever since the first day I saw you. When I was nothing but a dull shell of a human being, you made me feel a way I never felt before: alive. That's why I will accept any of your burdens."

I squeeze her hand again. He squeezes my hand again. “As long as we continue like this every day, with you by my side, then I know we’ll both be happy.”

"Emery..." She leans forwards and throws her arms around my body. I quickly embrace her and hold her close. Just having her near me is the best feeling I have had in a long time. Hearing her say how she truly feels about me is nothing like I would imagine. Even if it wasn't the confession I was thinking of, I can't blame her for how she feels.

“Is this… really okay?” She asks, her lip trembling. Warm tears land on my shoulder, making me hold her closer to me.

"Of course it is." I say with a chuckle. "You will never have to let go of me again. And honestly, I don't ever want to let you go."

 “I… I love you, Emery. I want to be with you forever.”

My smile is so big right now that I must look like a dumbass. "That's all I ever wanted with you." After a few seconds, I feel her grip loosen. "Sayori, what's wrong?"

“I…I always thought this would be the happiest moment for me. But even now…why won’t the rainclouds go away? They’re not going away at all, Emery.”

I cup her face with my hand and look at her eyes. “It’s okay, Sayori…It might take some time for things to get better again. But no matter how long it may take, I’ll be there for you, every step of the way.”

"O-okay...I trust you." She says. I wipe some of her tears away with my thumb and smile at her. I can feel her breaths getting more shallower, her eyes are in a daze staring at me right now. I can feel her leaning closer to my face.

_Is this really happening right now?_

I lean in as well and I suddenly feel our lips meet. My mind goes blank at the pure feeling I have right now. I feel like my heart is going to explode. After several second, we pull away from each other and look at each other, a smile on both of our faces.

"So...that's how you feel about me." She says. I nod in response. "I can't describe how happy I am Emery. I've always wanted to do that."

"So have I Sayori. So have I." I said as I pull her into another hug. I could stay like this forever. Some time flies by before we start to make our way back. Just holding her hand makes me feel like the happiest person to ever be alive. I look over and still see her blushing from earlier.

We soon reach Sayori's house. Before she goes back inside her house, I hug her again. "I'll see you later beautiful. I love you."

"I love you too Emery." She says in a cheery voice. Before she let's go of me, she kisses me again and skips on into her house. I walk inside and simply sit down with my back against the door.

_I did it. Sayori is now mine and she loves me as well. Better yet, we kissed for the first time. I don't know how I never felt like this before, but it's great. All I can do is support Sayori with her depression. I hope I can heal her from this horrible condition she has._

As I'm sitting here pondering about what has happened today, my phone rings with an unknown number. I answer it. "Hello?"

"Emery, its...its Natsuki. Listen, I uh...I need to tell you something, but don't tell anyone else!" She demands.

"Of course. What's wrong?" I ask.

"After the club meeting yesterday, me and Yuri were talking and somehow, something came up that made me tell about my home life. You see, my father...he abuses me. Now I'm living with Yuri, but I don't have any of my clothes. I'm so scared of going back there and him possibly killing me. Could you-"

"Yes, I can get everything you need. I have no problem with that. Just tell me the address to Yuri's house and your house." She go ahead and gives me both addresses. "I'll see you later."

Before I hanged up, she spoke again. "Emery...Idon't know what happened yesterday, but please...don't kill Papa. He's the only family I got left. Just please try not to." She begged.

"I won't unless I feel like I will die if I don't." I say before I hung up. I grab a duffel bag and I grab ahold of one of my many sharp knives.

_I hope I don't have to kill him in a way. I need to stop for Sayori, put my old life behind me for her._

I put up my knife and walk out the house, making sure Sayori didn't see me. Hopefully, all goes well.

**_Why do I always wish for things like that? I always jinx it._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sorry for not getting this out sooner. Everytime I had an opportunity to write, I always was bone tired and didn't even feel like it. However, here is probably going to be one of the few really happy chapters before everything turns to an absolute gore-fest.
> 
> When I say a gore-fest, what I really mean is this: things are about to get so demented and fucked up...hopefully not too much. Depends on how I write the next two chapters.


	9. My Inner Psychopath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: graphic depictions of gore. You're been warned.

_Sayori's POV_

After entering my house, I can't help but feel all giggly. I had finally done what I wanted to do for a long time: I confessed to Emery. Not only that, he accepted my confession more genuinely than I would have thought. I wasn't expecting us to kiss, but I'm more happy that we did.

_It's so nice to have someone love me. I'm just surprised by how well of a kisser he is._

**_Oh stop over exaggerating Sayori. You know that he only said that just to make you happy. He could never care about some garbage human like you._ **

_Leave me alone rainclouds. He does care about me and you know he does. Your just only trying to ruin my happy mood. You only started to come around because of John._

**_Were only as real as you make us. If you believe that we are telling the truth, then why you are still listening to us._ **

_Lalalalala, happy thoughts. Happy thoughts for you and me. No more rainclouds to ruin how sunny it is outside._

**_Are you seriously ignoring us? By singing?_ **

_It's a beautiful day outside. The birds sing all around me, the flowers bloom all around me. On days like these, all I think is about Emery._

 

~~**_T̷̠̞̟̱̳̯̯̘̻̳̙͚̀́ͅȟ̶̢̢̛̪̝̫̳̖̯̩͉̹̔͒̿̂͐́̂͘͘͜ę̶̛̣̜̱̻͖̯̜̞̘̄̈́͌̾̒͆̏́̽͘͜n̴̡̳̱͓̈͌̑̿͂̄͘͝ ̷̡̧̰͇̞̖̟̗̜͇͉͆͌̈͘͝w̸̟͔̱̖̓͋̓̿̏̈́̔̆̋̎͂̂ȇ̸̢̲̦͔̎͋'̴̞͋̉͒̏̿̔̊͘ͅļ̷̨͕̪͖̳̤̪̘͓̳̟͋̐̔̔̂̂̾͌͒̔̇̆̕͠l̷̖̖͎̲̬̋̏̅̓͌̽̿̔̂̐͒̚͝͝ͅ ̸̢̡̙͉͇̫̤͕̲̰̲̆̇̉͑̊̔͘͜ş̶̧̧̼̺̪͔͚̺͕̗͙̭̜̽̿͌̆̎͆̈́͆͘̚͝͝͝ḙ̸̮̩͙̥̮̼̉̓͒̐̔̚͝͝͝e̵̢̮̩͆ ̶̬̍͋̓̿̈́͐̊̈́͗͝͠ͅÿ̶̨̪̹̼̱̙̥̬́̈́̄̅̌͒̕o̵̩͙͒̈́̉̈́̈͆̒̐̒̓̕ų̶͚̝̹̥̤͙̩̩̯̝͚̘̯͑̿̈͜ ̸̝͐͊̂̾̐̾̆͋k̵͚̭̖͍͔͖̺̟̝̠̗͌̈̽̓̎̒̓̌̏͘͜i̵̢͎͔̠̊̅̇́̕ḑ̸̦͍͈̣̂̌̎̾̊̇͗́̔̕͘͜͝͝s̴̡̮̘͎͖̦̳͉̟̙̯̯̥̤͂̋́̊͜͝ ̶̢̛̣̯̹̯̪̫̹̘̻͍̖̞̞͆̆́͐͆̅̇̀͘͘͝͝͠ḅ̷̦̖͕̤̙̱̜̤̟̳͉̹͚̀̅́͊̆͝ͅu̷̼̎͂̄̚r̸̻͇̬̅̃͒̀̈́̾̓͌n̶̢̢̧͉͎͕̟̦͖̱̘͉͎͙̺̈̿͊ḯ̸͍͕͍̺̙͋̈́̉͆͜͠n̴̨̟͙̼̲̲̼̟͓̳͕͕̫̓̆͒͊̽̈́͒͋̾͒͠g̴̜̬̻̫̟̫̬͎̾̏̿͛̽̇͑̆̎̇͘͝ ̸͙̹͕̖̣͈̹͔̾̊̌̑͌̐̐̆̈́̾̆̔͝͝i̵͈͆̈̊͋͑͑̋̌̿̾̐͘̚͠ņ̵͓̦͚̰̘̙̈̄̏̃̂̈́̃̀̌̔̚͠ ̶̧̭̞̼̠̩͔͈̪̤̪̓̾̈̄́̀̂̒͐̚Ḣ̶̢̫̩̃ͅĘ̵͕͆̐L̸̬̏̈́͂̈́͑͋͆̈́̆͐̉̾̕L̸̳͙̩̍̀̈́͐̑͐̿̍̅̋̒̆̚̚ͅL̶̝͔̹̙̼̋̈́̽̈́̾!̴̢̯̠̦̠̞̪̻̬̤̭̠͌̀͑̑̇̿̋̿̅͛̂̂͜͠ͅ!̵͍̉͗̄̄̐͒̈́̈̇̄͛͗_ ** ~~

 

 ~~~~The rainclouds aren't bothering me for the time being right now. I can't help but feel how warm my face is still. I feel like I may end up having a permanent blush from kissing Emery. I can't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

_Emery's POV_

I'm close to Natsuki's house. Honestly, I'm happy that she isn't having to deal with this asshole anymore. I'm just worried about having to confront this guy. But now isn't the time for me to think about that as I'm standing in front of a beaten down house.

My heart sinks as I see just how bad her living condition was. Luckily, he isn't home and the back door was unlocked. As soon as I step into the house, I'm hit with the strong scent of alcohol. I walked around the house and see the many beers in one room, the amount of holes in the walls made from possibly his anger. The most disheartening thing that made me so pissed off was looking through the kitchen cabinets. There is barely any food that is viable to eat, let alone to sustain someone like Natsuki. No wonder why she is so small.

The only room that makes this house even worth looking at is her room. Her room is somewhat well kept, except for some holes in the walls and the one thing that makes me want to kill this scumbag. On her door, there are fist and knuckle imprints that are indented on the door. I could only imagine this happened because of his drunken nature.

I rummage through her closet and grab all of her clothes, gather all her personal belongings from her drawers, and start gathering all of her manga that she had hidden away. I scan the room one last time. Suddenly, I hear a hammer being cocked back. As fast as I could, I grab the lamp from her desk and throw it at the person behind me.

The figure gets hit in the face and reels backwards. I ran at him and pushed him down the flight of stairs. Quickly grabbing my knife, I walk down the stairs. The man that I pushed down is only who I could assume to be Natsuki's father. He is obviously taller than me, probably being 6 foot, with a black messy hairstyle, white tank top, and just a miserable look on his face.

He gets up and looks at me while holding a gun by his side. My knife is out and I'm within the range to kill him quickly. "So your the abusive piece of shit that Natsuki has to live with. You fucking repulse me." I say.

"Your not the one having to live with the brat! She only makes my life miserable by being by my side every day!" He says. The grip on my knife tightens.

"She is a good person that doesn't deserve to have to live with you. It's a good thing she doesn't have to anymore." I look outside then look down at his feet. "You know something? On days like these, people like you..." I then look at him with my most sinister smile. "...Should be burning in Hell!"

He then pulls his gun up and tries to shoot me. I dodge the bullet and slash at his throat. He moves out of the way in a split second and grabs ahold of me. He throws me to the side of the wall and tries to kick me in the ribs. I raise my body up quickly and stab him in the leg. As he tries to raise his leg up, I grab it and pull him to the ground. I immediately get on top of him and start punching him in the face several times.

I stop to see him nearly passed out. I grab him and sit him down in a chair. I look around and find some rope in the backyard. I take it and wrap it around him and his ankles. I turn around and pick up the knife laying from the ground.

He starts to come around and he looks at his current situation. He chuckles. "So it looks like you got me in a trap here. I'm assuming your going to kill me, are you?" He asks.

I sigh. "As much as I want to, your daughter doesn't want me to. And I'm trying to move on from this life that I live. However, if I don't kill you, I know you will tell the cops about my break in. If you do that, I can just report you for child abuse and we can go to prison together."

He laughs again. "Or I'm going to chase down that fucking bitch and actually beat her to fucking death! Hell, she doesn't look like she would put up much of a fight, and I already hate her, so who cares!?"

The grip on my knife tightens again as I turn around. "If you want to live, you best shut the fuck up!" My whole body is shaking in a blood fueled rage.

"You think it makes a difference!? Your so fucking stupid and dull! If I really wanted to, I could have ended her life so long ago! No one would care if she went missing or died! Hell, if I fucked her, I bet people would be proud of me for ruining such a short whore!!"

"SHUT UP!!!!!" I turn around and stab him in the throat before hacking at his neck. I don't stop until I hear a loud thud seconds later. My breathing is irregular and I'm covered in blood. "Why wouldn't you shut up!? I didn't want to do that!" I sigh. "This is going to be a fucking nuisance to clean up.

After about 2 to 3 hours of deep cleaning and bagging up the body and burning the car in a far away place that is unable to be found, and cleaning my jacket, I make my way to Yuri's house. I knock on the door and see Yuri and Natsuki come at the door, their faces red for some reason.

Natsuki smiles as I hand her the duffel bag. I catch a whiff of cupcakes in the air. "That sure smells good. I guess I'll just take one to go, if that's alright." I say

"Of course." Yuri says. I walk in and wait around, checking out the house. Just like I would thought, it is well kept. Natsuki and Yuri come back with a cupcake in their hands. Yuri hands me one, but we I take it, I thought I some something on the side of her neck. It may have been a hickey, but I was to stressed out and tired to care or tell for sure.

I turn to Natsuki and start speaking. "I was lucky that your father wasn't there when I came and left. I'm just glad that you don't have to live there anymore." I say. I guess she was really happy that I said that since she hugged me. I hugged her back and I look out into the kitchen. Kind of wish I didn't.

_Wait..is that..is that a bra!? On the kitchen counter? And Yuri has that on her neck.........oh. OH._

"Welp, it's my time to leave. See you guys later." I say with a cupcake on my hand. Looks like I pieced all I needed to together to realize what I saw. Yuri and Natsuki are together.

I finished the cupcake by the time I reach my house. I'm so tired and stressed that I just want to rest. As soon as I sit down on my couch, I get a phone call again. Angrily, I pick up. "Hello?" I say in a frustrated tone.

"Geez Emery, you sound pissed." Kyle says. I just called because I wanted to talk to you about something. Do you want me to meet you at your house or do you want to meet somewhere?" He asks.

"Honey, who are you talking to?" I hear someone ask Kyle.  _Was that just Monika I heard?_

"Just speaking with Emery about something that I need to tell him." Kyle said. While they continue talking, I glance out the window that shows Sayori's house. I can't help but smile and think of the possibilities for the future. "Emery, you listening? I'm coming over while Monika talks to Sayori. Is that alright?" He asks, knocking me out of my daze.

"O-oh yeah, that'll be fine. I'll see you guys when you get here." I reply before hanging up. I sigh as I sit there for another hour, waiting for him. I get up as I hear knocking on the door.

Whatever I was expecting him to talk about, it wasn't what I think I would hear, especially from someone like him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have been extremely busy the past 2 weeks. First with work constantly and getting home, only to sleep and do the same thing again. Nowadays, it's hard to do much with my hands, considering that I may get carpal tunnel from the work conditions I'm in.
> 
> I have been writing whenever I have the energy to or whenever I'm not doing anything else. It sucks that I don't get to upload as often or even write as much as I want to like before, but I do intend on finishing this. With that said, hope you enjoyed.


	10. Unexpected Stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was suppose to be a part of the last one, but I ended up splitting them up, considering I just wanted to get the last one out instead of dwelling on it. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Warning: Depictions of suicide. You've been warned.

As I open the door, I can see what Kyle is wearing. To be honest, it's strange to see someone so similar to you when your so far from everyone's range of normal. Literally, we have the same color hoodie but he is wearing a black t-shirt with some odd design of a blue heart across his chest and he looks so normal. "Jesus Emery. You look like hell." He said.

I laugh dryly. "What's new anyways? Come in." I say as I step aside. He walks in and takes a seat at a spot on my couch. I sit across from him. "So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Geez, where do I even start? There is quite a lot." He said, rubbing the back of his head. He sighs and begins speaking. "Emery, even though you have only known me for almost a week now, I have know your family for a long time."

My eyes widen. "What?! What the fuck do you mean?!"

"I know some of what John said on the phone, one of them being my decelerated aging. That's the only reason why I am so young looking. Harry ruined my only chance of having a normal life again, but in a way, I'm glad he did. However, I couldn't let him get away for making my family's life worse.

"Around 6 years ago, the night you nearly killed his son, I saved your parents from getting killed from his men. In return of them helping me track Harry down, I watched over you from the people that he sent after you. Because of this, I observed you and Sayori for so long. I'm glad that you are helping her with her depression."

"So you knew she was miserable this whole time? Why didn't you help her out at all?" I ask angrily.

"Your the only one who could help her out the best. Besides, it helped in the long run, did it not? You have Sayori now and you guys are happy right?" He asks.

"I guess, but I still have one major problem: John. If I kill him, everything will be better then." I said. All he does is shake his head.

"I'm worried about you Emery. You got what you wanted, yet you want to continue to kill. You remember what your family said right? 'Your only a killer when you kill for no reason.' Just let me handle him for you." He says.

"No." I said sternly. "This is my choice. Besides, I just killed Natsuki's dad just a few hours ago, so what difference does it make?"

 He sighs. "Let me tell you a story about what happened in one of the high schools I attended. There was a club similar to the one you are in. They had a few members, but the ones that founded it were 4 girls: Riyu, Akinom, Riyaso and Nikatsu. A guy nicknamed MC joined and Akinom fell in love with him.

"However, some of the other club members fell for him too for being so friendly. To get what she wanted, she manipulated 2 of her closest friends to suicide. She killed the other one flat out and made MC accept them. Out of fear, he did.

"They looked like a happy couple, but no one knew that she made her friends end their lives and killed the other just to make sure. There was only 3 people who knew what happened: Akinom, MC, and me."

"How did you know?" I asked 

"He came up to me one day when she was busy running her club. He told me everything and begged me to free him. Now, I followed the rules your family run by, so I was confused if I should. Until the next day, it made me change my mind.

"She killed 2 more of her club members after she decided she had what she wanted. There was no reason other than she "could", rather than needed. So, I freed him the only way I knew how: I had to kill her.

"She wasn't so easy to take down, since she was so unpredictable. Her bloodlust to kill made her that way. After I finished her, I went to find him, but..." He sighs sadly. "When I found him, he was dead. He had shot himself. I found his note he left. It basically said that he couldn't handle the grief of having so many dead friends on his shoulders."

"Why are you telling me this?" I ask.

"Emery, you think that killing him will solve this issue, but in the end, all you will be left with is more of an urge to kill just because no one else tries to get with your loved one. If Sayori was to find out, I don't even want to imagine how she will react. Just please, leave this to me and try to focus on getting with Sayori." He says.

"Umm, about that...I-" My sentence gets cut off by an overly excited Monika.

"Oh my God! You actually are dating Sayori! Ans you kissed already!" She says with her happiest expression.

"...yeah, that." I say. I look outside and see it is getting dark. "It's late. You guys should head home." I get up and Kyle does as well. I open the door for them and they head out. "Goodnight!" They wave back before I close the door. I sigh as I close the door.

_Can there ever be a day where nothing extreme happens? This whole week has been one hell of a rollercoaster. I think tomorrow I should just relax with Sayori. I'm sure she will love that as well. We both need it._

I lay down and begin to rest. I think about how well today has went and how horrible it has gone as well. There are some things that I'm glad happened and things I wished never would have happened. Hopefully tomorrow is better than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that little reference to the original DDLC, but with my twist.


	11. All Part Of The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This marks the end of your story." -J̵̨̡̗̲̞͕̩̫̱͖͉̏̏̕͜͝o̸̧͓͍̺̠̮̣̹̝̍̐̈͘͜ḥ̸̛̱̜̖̭̐͌͑̆̈́͋̏̅͗͊͘͝n̵̡̘̺̞̭̰͔̬̦͙̣̯̝͙͇̒̆̿́̂̾̀͝

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting such short chapters. It's usually not like me to do this, so next one should be longer and more wholesome than this.

Observational Report #1

Subject: Yuri.  
Hobbies: Reading and collecting knives.  
Disabilities: has self harm issues due to her anxiety, may have a possible possessive side if interested in someone.  
Relatonships: N/A  
Threat Level: 3

Conclusion: She isn't relevant in what the task in hand is. As long as she isn't in the way, nothing will happen. If needed, I'll kidnap her and use her as leverage for what I want.

 

 

Subject: Natsuki  
Hobbies: Baking and reading manga.  
Disabilities: Beaten by her father, not very well fed, has a tendency to push people away, and more.  
Relatonships: N/A  
Threat Level: 2

Conclusion: Not much to say about this person. She is very fragile, so I shouldn't have to worry about her. However, her father is missing now, so she may have no one to keep her in check.

 

 

Subject: Monika  
Hobbies: Enjoying her time with friends while running the Literature Club.  
Disabilities: Has severe anxiety from always being seen as the "perfect student."  
Relatonships: Kyle Hendricks  
Threat Level: 5

Conclusion: She could possibly be a problem considering her relationship with Kyle. However, if I know people well to know one thing: secrets being told will mess with a person's psyche.

 

 

Subject: Sayori  
Hobbies: making everyone else happy.  
Disabilities: Has severe depression and may soon turn to suicide, if everything goes well.  
Relatonships: It's hopeless for her to even try.  
Threat Level: wouldn't hurt a fly if it was annoying her.

Conclusion: What can I possibly say? She is going to be dead by this weekend, so that will build up to my plan.

 

 

Subject: Kyle Hendricks  
Goal: Watch over Emery and protect him.  
Weakness: Monika, and himself  
Relatonships: Monika  
Threat Level: 8

Conclusion: He is dangerous, but that won't stop me. Since he has fallen for Monika, maybe hurting her will break him down. He'll become the person he fears to be and I will take him out when he does.

 

Subject: Emery Johnson  
Goal: Be with Sayori  
Weakness: His own desire  
Relatonships: Won't be in one soon  
Threat Level: 10

Conclusion: This kid is a relentless killer. I looked through some reports saying he fought off 10 kids one night, all being older than him. However, he will be very easy to break once he finds Sayori dead in her own room.

 

 

 Overall Conclusion: The main target here is Emery. All of this started over 6 years ago, due to him taking on all those kids...who were my friends. The rest that survived were too scared to say anything while I was in a coma. Hell, even some of them felt so bad they turned to drugs.

I awoken with half of my memories missing. No matter how hard, the memories never came back. The only thing I could remember was how terrifying it was to face Emery, as he laughed the same laugh I hear in my sleep. It's the reason why I'm prepared now.

Once he finds Sayori dead, his will to fight will shrink. Her death will be the downfall of everyone in the club. I will have my revenge Emery, believe that. It's almost funny how this is what Sayori always says. This is all her fault after all, because she was selfish and let her feelings get in the way. Now she will accept those punishments like she deserves.

_This marks the end of your story Emery. Be ready to have everything you love stripped away._

**_J̵̨̡̗̲̞͕̩̫̱͖͉̏̏̕͜͝o̸̧͓͍̺̠̮̣̹̝̍̐̈͘͜ḥ̸̛̱̜̖̭̐͌͑̆̈́͋̏̅͗͊͘͝n̵̡̘̺̞̭̰͔̬̦͙̣̯̝͙͇̒̆̿́̂̾̀͝._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, the story isn't actually going to end very soon. That was all just a statement. Anyways, let me know what is going to happen next, considering the events that has lead up to this.


	12. What A Day To Be Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was...really interesting/weird to write. Interesting because it's mainly NSFW. Weird because I say this, and I wrote all of those parts during work Friday. My only excuse...I don't really have one. Hope you enjoy.

_Emery's POV_

I woke up more earlier than I usually would. I don't really remember the time I was actually excited other than the reason of seeing Sayori. I don't know why it dawned on me that we are a couple now. I smack myself in the head pretty hard.

_Such a fucking dumbass I am. Even though I was really stressed yesterday, I can never forget how happy I am, yet I did. Well, I plan on spending more time with her today._

I got up and got dressed in my casual outfit again, somewhat similar to yesterday, except I'm not planning on bringing anything to hurt anyone today. This day is about me and Sayori, and that's it. Nothing is going to dis- _  
_

Suddenly, my phone starts ringing. "Well, looks I fucking jinxed it, didn't I?!" I grab the phone irritated and looked at the unknown number. "You know what? I'm not being distracted today." I cut off my phone and walked over to her house.

I walked in as I usually would and lightly knocked on her door. When she didn't answer, I got worried. I gently opened the door and looked inside. What I saw was so precious. Sayori was sound asleep with a smile on her face.

I instantly relaxed when I sw her expression. I just stood there near the door and waited for her. Soon, she woke up to her alarm, which is what I would expect to be her normal time to wake up.

"Yes! I woke up on time. Emery will definitely be proud of me." She told herself.

"I already am Sayori." I said. She got startled and looked around until she saw me standing in the doorway. She instantly blushed at my sight.

"Oh, hey Emery. I didn't expect to see you here." She said.

"Well, I wanted to be here to wake up my most favorite person in my life." I said as I sat close to her. Her blush only grew.

"F-favorite? That...really nice to hear." She says with such uncertainty.

"Is everything alright Sayori? Is it about what happened yesterday?" I ask her.

"It's just...my legs are a bit cold." She said. It's only that I noticed that she keeps moving her feet.

"Well, I can't have my cute girlfriend getting cold, now can I?" Before she has time to respond, I pull her covers and start tickling her.

Oh my God!" She yelled and laughed as she  squirmed in my arms. "Stop, Emery! That's too much!" After another minute, I finally stop.

"Feeling any better?" I ask.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks Emery, I really needed that." She says. It's only at this point I notice how close we are. I glance over to see the right side of her pajama shirt was slightly down.

"Here, let me get that for you." I say as I reach over to fix it. As I start to reach, she grabs ahold of my hand with a worried look. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"This...this feels to much like a dream. I'm scared that any moment, I'm going to wake up and be disappointed." She says with sadness in her eyes. I reach over and cup her face to make her look at me.

"I can assure you that this isn't a dream. If it is, I don't want to wake up from it. Okay?" She doesn't respond as I feel her hand tremble. Before I can even ask anything, she pulls herself close to me ans kisses me, making me shocked that she is making such moves.

As if she notices what she has done, she pulls away and starts apologizing. "I'm so sorry Emery! I'm so sorry!"

Before she can continue, I lift her chin up so she can look at me. "What is there to be sorry about? You did what I wanted to do, and it was with me." I said. She looks away and begins speaking again.

"I'm just so scared. This is the first time, in a long time, I have been genuinely happy. I'm so worried that all of this will be taken away from me and I'll never be happy again." She saids as a tear falls from her eye. 

I grab her hand and interlock it with mine. "As long as I'm here Sayori, I'll never leave you. I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy. It's why I love you." I said, giving her my genuine smile.

She looks at me, wiping the tear from her face. "C-could we stay here today?" She asks me.

"I would love nothing more." I reply. She then hugs me, sighing in relief. I hug her back, but I can't help and worry about how long she has been happy. She then looks up to me and gives me such a expression that is hard to read.

I finally got the hint as she pulled me down and kissed me again, which I gladly accepted. I pulled her closer to me to deepen our kiss. The sensation of our tongues touching gives such an incredible feeling. We pull away for air, which she is breathing heavily. 

_Geez Sayori, if you keep making sounds like that, it'll be difficult to keep myself in control. It's already difficult for me to not tear off everything your wearing as we speak!_

"Emery...stay in here with me." She says with such a strange smile _._ _Honestly, this isn't helping my strong desire._

"Why would I leave?" I say. Suddenly,  she starts pulling off my jacket. "Sayori, what are-"

She puts a finger on my lips to silence me. "There is only one thing I want Emery: you. I know how I feel for you and I'm tired of holding back, so please...take me."

_Well, she is asking for it. So...fuck it. If this is what she wants, I'm not going to hold back either._

I took off my shirt and was in the process of taking off hers when suddenly her phone rang. We both groaned and I insisted on answering it myself. "What?" I ask annoyed. There was no response as the caller hung up after hearing me. "Odd."

As I pulled the phone away from my face, Sayori took it and turned it off. "No more distractions." She said as she put her phone on her desk. She than pushed me down onto her bed and continued kissing me.

I can feel how hard my heart is beating as she holds onto me. Tired of seeing her fully clothed, I ripped off her shirt, making her sit up. Afraid that I may have scared her, I was going to start apologizing for doing that when she gave me a smile.

"You like it rough, do you?" She asks in a seductive tone. She leans closer to my ear and whispers to me. "Pull my hair." She demands. I did as she asks, pulling her hair with a tough, making her moan. "Look at what you did? Now I'm all hot and bothered."

She than starts to slip off her shorts she was wearing and then starts tugging on my belt. I gave her a grin as I removed my pants. I don't really know why, but a indescribable urge of lust came over me.

I took off her bra, exposing her more. I just looked at her with a weird grin. I pulled her down and continue to kiss her deeply. Somehow, I'm not satisfied with just this. I kiss her neck, making her moan contently. I go down more and more until I reach her stomach. I go up to her and kiss her again.

She then pushes me up a little bit, then I see why as she slips off her panties. I take off my last bit of clothing and went inside. My mind goes blank from pure bliss. When I look at Sayori, I see her gritting her teeth in pain, making me feel bad.

She then pulls me down and whispers in my ear. "Don't stop." I did as she asks, moving slowly at first. Glancing dow at her, I see the pain turn to pleasure as her breathing became ragged. Her moans were loud and full of excitement.

I picked her up as I continued to go inside her. We than began to kiss more and I could soon feel myself losing control. Holding her in one arm, I pulled her hair back, making her moan louder. 

"E-Emery! I l-love you!" She screamed out. I stopped pulling her hair and began thrusting more harder as I soon start to feel myself going to climax.  "I'm gonna... Emery, I'm gonna..."

Unable to finish her sentence, our bodies climaxes as I gave a couple more hard thrust into her. Laying her down, I took my spot beside her. My mind was still filled with lust. After about 30 seconds, she got on top of me and smiled. "Don't think your done. I want more." I grinned at her statement.

* * *

_Many, MANY hours later_

Laying down beside her again, I stared at the clock. I didn't even know that it was as late as it was. I guess that what happens when your too obsessed with the love of your life.

I hear Sayori sigh in contentment. "I never felt so happy in my life." She rubs my chest as she continues speaking. "And it's all thinks to you."

I smile and look at her. "Don't worry. You made me feel the same way." She blushes from my comment. Then her expression turns to shock as she sits up. "What's wrong?"

"We totally forgot to write poems for tomorrow! What are we going to do now?" She asks. I sit up and bring her close with one arm.

"We can always do it here. We still have plenty of time. I'll tell you what. Why don't we write about each other and how we feel and we can read it out loud in the club. Okay?" I ask.

She looks at me and smiles. "I was going to anyways silly." She says. I give her a kiss on the cheek, making her giggle. I get up to put on my pants and grab a piece of paper and pen to let Sayori have her privacy.

Sitting down at the kitchen table, I think of what to write. I think back to what has happened since Friday afternoon. From finding out about my friends and their darkest secrets, to saving Sayori from her depression, to our first kiss, and now...well... _whoever is out there, you already know. It just happened like a couple minutes ago._ I begin writing as I think of the future.

_Now Everyone Is Happy_

_We smile as we hide our deepest secrets_  
_Only for them to be dug up by our closest friends._  
_I cannot judge for I am not no better_  
_But I will aid you all when you need it it most._

 _You showed me how scared you were_  
_When rainclouds cover you with no light passing through._  
_I kept you closer than I ever had_  
_For I was scared of the darkness taking you from me._

 _I showed you a place where your insecurities fade away_  
_Looking across and telling me how you felt._  
_The joy to hear those words from you_  
_Now we can be more than what we were._

 _Now I hold you close, smiles across our faces,_  
_Joy in our hearts, fighting against the odds._  
_Now we can be together forever with joy_  
_Knowing we will never have to say goodbye again._

_Geez, who knew that I, a yandere, would ever become a fucking poet. I guess love brings out my inner self more than I would have thought._

I got up and went back to Sayori's room, only for me to see her putting her poem up in her bag. I then notice she is wearing my shirt. It's clearly to big for her, but seeing her in that makes her look so... _sexy._

She then turns to me and gives me her beautiful, contagious smile. She then soon starts to goes into a daze staring at my chest. "Enjoying what you see?" I ask.

She breaks from her daze, shaking her head. "Y-yeah. Your really s-strong." She replies.  _Its so cute when you get_ _flustered_.To show how strong, I pick her up and spin her around with one arm, making her giggle at my antics.

I softly put her down on her bed and lay right beside her. "Emery, will we stay like this forever?" She asks, her blue eyes staring at me.

"Till death do us part." I reply as I bring her closer to me. She seems happy with the answer as she kisses me. Soon, we fall asleep in our arms, happy with the life we will have.

* * *

_I don't understand. How is all this happening? She was suppose to be dead by this morning. Yet Emery was there, while breathing heavy. I could only guess they were making out. So she isn't dead and they are together. Damn it._

John keeps on walking through the streets, looking around the streets as it becomes pitch black outside. Right now, he was heading to his house after a meeting. Being able to manage his anger while running his father's company is a very hard thing to do.

Being 20, running a business, and having some memory loss from time to time, all of this has taken a toll and only gave him more motivation to kill Emery, or even ruin his reputation.

_I can always find ways to make him snap. It sure will be sad if something was to happen to his poor Sayori. I have to be a monster to bring out the monster that is Emery. Hopefully when Sayori sees him kill someone, he'll have to explain who "he is." That should make her break all ties with him, which will make him lose all will to fight or live._

_If that doesn't work, I'll just kill him myself. Either way, our story is going to be me winning this time. I'll make sure of that!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you were happy with this because after this is going to be a fucking hell. All the happiness you guys have is about to turn to PTSD of Exit Music, if you actually got fucked up from that. Well...most of the happiness.


	13. Hell To Pay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, Happy New Year to everyone. Second off, sorry it took so long to write this. The holidays and work really messed with me with uploading this. Finally, as of today, I'm stuck doing some actual dumb stuff at work(trying not to cuss up a storm). Hopefully, I can get another chapter out in a few days, but no promises. As always, enjoy this bullshit.

I woke up more earlier than Sayori did. As much as I would like to lay her with her, I need to go to my house and change into my outfit. I got up very quietly and left her house. However, as I got to my house, I noticed something very wrong. I never left my door unlocked.

I entered in quietly and picked up the closest thing to use as a weapon. Everything looks all neat and the same, as if nothing was taken.  _Something is wrong._ I kept creeping along until I hear a creak that wasn't mine. I instantly turned on the light and prepared to swing onto the thieves.

I stopped as soon as I saw who they were. "Mom!? Dad?!" I screamed out. They put down their knives as they saw me. "What the fuck are you doing here?! You weren't suppose to be here until the end of this week."

"We wanted to get home early to see our son. We were worried when we didn't see you. Now you care to explain why your only wearing pants? Did you get into a fight?" My mother asked. I then suddenly realize I never put on a shirt when I left her house.

"Uhhhh...no, I didn't." I said. I can feel myself burning up from embarrassment for some reason.

"Then you mind telling me where you were?" My father asked. I don't know why I'm so nervous to tell them that I am finally in a relationship with Sayori, let alone already at the rate we are into one.

"I was at a friends house...that's all." I said, even though they can tell I'm lying.

"You mind telling me what-" My father started to speak until my mother squealed in excitement.  _Oh no. I remember that expression._

"You did it son! I'm so happy!" She said as she hugged me. My father was left in confusment. She looked away and smiled at my father. "He finally is together with Sayori." My father's frown turned into a smile.

"Well you could have just told us and this wouldn't have turned into this." He said.

"I really wasn't ready for this to be happening. To be honest, a hell of a lot has happened since Friday. Even I am still trying to fully process what has happened." I explained.

We all sat down while I explained what has happened leading up to this. All from Sayori convincing me to join the club, making friends rather than acquaintances, Harry trying to expose me, Sayori having depression, to getting into a relationship with her and having Kyle telling me that he knew me for a long time. I left the part out where me and Sayori had sex.

"Wow, you really have been through a lot. I'm glad you understand why we did what we did with Kyle. However, you still didn't explain why you were only wearing pants." My dad said. Again, I went silent. 

This time, my father finally caught in why I was silent. "Oh...already?" I nod while my mother is the one in confusment. She tried to ask what the deal was, but my father decided not to answer by telling her not to worry about it.

I went to my room and changed into my outfit. As I was getting dressed, I saw a note on my desk. I picked it up and what I was worried about was true. They never unlocked the door because it was broken into. John left me a message.

**_This all ends at the festival Emery. You will finally be seen for the psychopath you are. Hope your ready._ **

_I want to see you try John. Your really so fucking dumb._

* * *

_Sayori's POV_

I woke up with a sense of something missing. I look and didn't see Emery laying down beside me. I started to feel like all I was doing was dreaming again until I hear my door opens to Emery smiling brightly at me with a tray full of food.

"Good morning beautiful." He said as he sat down the tray before kissing me.  _Thank God that wasn't a dream._ "Got some good sleep?" He asked.

"Probably the best I ever had. I'm so excited for today." I said. He smiles at me.

"I glad to hear that. Just eat some of this and we'll get ready to go. After the festival, we can have the rest of the day to ourselves. How does that sound?" He asks me.

"That would make me really happy. What about the others?" She asks.

"I think they are going to occupy themselves. Besides, I really want to spend more time with you. Heck, maybe even go on a proper date." He said. Only when he said that, I realize what we did last night.

As if he read my mind, he came closer to me and smiled. "You enjoyed what we did, didn't you?" I could only nod as my cheeks burned up. "So did I." He whispered to me, making them worse. "I'll be downstairs, waiting for you. I have to call someone anyways." He gave me another kiss before walking back downstairs.

* * *

 Emery took out his phone and started to call Kyle. This was important and they both needed a plan to counter whatever John has in mind. Finally, the phone was answered, but not by Kyle. "Hello Emery. Looking for someone?" John asked.

Emery was enraged. "Where's Kyle? What the fuck did you do? I swear to God, I'll-"

"Hold on a second bud. You sound too anxious to be demanding stuff out of me. Especially when I have you right at my fingertips. Now, to answer your question, I only took control of his phone for the time being.

"No one else will be in harm's way if you just give yourself up. If you don't...well, let's just say that it would be a real shame if the festival would be a big boom, considering there is a bomb in your clubroom. Ahaha, have fun!" He said before hanging up.

Emery then broke out into a sprint, making a beeline all othe way to the school, leaving Sayori by herself. He had hoped that he would be there first to save everyone in the club. He didn't give a damn about anyone else besides the people that he holds close.

Finally, he reached the school within a few minutes. Without any hesitation, he flung the classroom door open and searched for the bomb. However, he never found it. As a matter of fact, the clubroom looked close to untouched when he got in.

The phone ranged again and it was John once more with a different number. "Didn't find it? I figured so, considering I lied. I could get my hands on one if I really wanted to, but I had other plans. One including you leaving behind someone important. But have fun trying to get to her when there is a couple of men right outside the door, ready to kill you."

Emery pocketed his phone and tried to grab the nearest thing close to him. However, he didn't have time as two men with guns in their hands aimed at him. Without much time to think, he charged at them, as he was close to the door they entered.

Emery grabbed the hand of one of the armed men and snapped it, making him scream and drop it. The other he kicked in the gut to get some distance between them. Emery, still holding onto the man, grabbed his head and snapped his neck with such force, killing him instantly.

The other, bring winded from the kick, looked up at Emery, only to be thrown out the open window behind him. Emery looked at the man as he dropped to his death. Suddenly, one thought occurred to him. 

_Is Sayori at her house?_

Sadly, he question would have a terrible answer. She was on her way to school after she had ate and saw Emery bolt from her house. Worried, she had put on her uniform quickly and started to head to school at a brisk pace. Something just seemed off to her.

Nonetheless, she arrived at school and walked in within half a minute before Emery threw a man out the window. It was all too eerie and she was worried with every step she took. Suddenly, she was dragged by someone who covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream. The person drug her into a room and threw her into a group of desks.

As she looked back at the person, she realized that they had blocked the door with a chair. The person was a strange man with a creepy, evil grin on his face. "There is the girl I always hear about." She got up and tried backing away at the approaching man.

"L-leave me alone. P-please." Sayori begged with tears in her eyes as she tried to get away from the man.

"Why? Your just the perfect type of girl I like. The one who is an emotional wreck, weak and won't put up much of a fight. This isn't what I'm paid to do, but I figure I might as well get myself a little "bonus" before I have to hurt you." He said as he got more closer to her.

She tried to run away, but he grabbed her and drug her back to one of the desks. She screamed and kicked as he drug her by her hair. He got tired of hearing her as he put tape around her mouth and slapped her in the face. "Shut up bitch or you'll get it harder!"

He pushed her down onto one of the desks and held her by the throat as he tried to unbuckle his belt. She tried resisting, which made him slap her again. "You asked for it! Now I'm going to fucking ruin you, you whore!" He screamed. She tried to not cry as she knew what was about to happen.

_Emery...please....save me.  P-please..._

The man screamed out in pain as blood splashed from his back. He was then thrown back away from Sayori. She looked at who saved her, but was terrified as Emery had a very, unusual look in his eyes. It was like what he was not himself anymore. His school uniform was covered in blood as he held a knife from one of the guys he killed.

He approached Sayori and removed the tape from her mouth slowly. He then saw the huge red mark on her cheek, making him lose it inside. "Sayori, I need you to turn around, close your eyes, and cover your ears. Can you do that honey?" He asked, his tone very different from how he usually talks.

She nods and shakily turns around to do as instructed. Emery them turns to the man he just stabbed in the back and picks him up by the throat, choking him with great force. He slams the perverted man on the ground and before he has a chance to react, Emery hacks at his neck with the knife until his head rolls from the ground. Now Emery is covered in ever more blood.

He turns and approaches Sayori as his blood rage starts to calm down. He turns her around and hugs her, to which she does the same as fast. Emery keeps her head close to him so she doesn't see the brutal murder he just made. He lifts her head up to speak.

"Keep your eyes closed until we exit this room, okay?" He asks. She nods again and closes her eyes. He leads her away from all the blood and the body. His expression turns to sadness as they exit the room. Sayori pulls away fro Emery and looks at him.

"Emery, what is going on? Why are you carrying a knife? Why did you leave like that? What did you do to that man?" She asked. He didn't answer as he looked at the ground, sadness forming around him as he knew what he had to do. "Emery...just what are you?"

He sighed and looked at her. "I'm a killer. I wasn't like the way you saw me for the first time. I was cold and emotionless, never feeling any pain. You only met me because I tried to to hurt myself where I was. The first time I ever felt truly happy was you.

"Ever since that day, I never stopped thinking about you, but it was never for any good reason. This stuff runs in my family and my parents are the exact same way when they were young. I don't know why we are like this, but we always obsess over people we love.

"I can understand if you don't want to be with me. After all, I have done so much unforgivable things just to try to be with you. I'm the most selfish person you can ever see. All of this started because of me, so you shouldn't be with someone like me."

That was it. Emery had told Sayori the worst thing he possibly could. A tear falling down Emery's face could match the pain behind Sayori's barrage of tears she is shedding after hearing the love of her life was a killer.

Sayori just sat down, leaned on the wall as Emery stood there staring out the window, waiting for her answer. Sayori was trying her hardest to think as she tried to control her crying. She was so confused on what to even do.

On one hand, she loved Emery so much since he had been with her throughout her whole life, in good and bad times. On the other, he was a pure psychopath that killed people just to try to be with her. She couldn't really have much argument, considering she had planned on killing herself if he didn't accept her confession. It still doesn't make it any better that he still did it without remorse.

"Do you...feel bad for it? For...hurting them all?" Sayori asked with shaky breath.

Emery turned to her with an expression he had before he ever met Sayori. She was honestly scared looking at him with his expression. "I was told to have no feeling for the people I hurt. Ever since Thursday, I have been questioning if doing all of those things were ever necessary. For the people that truly hurt my friends, no. For the others...I do feel guilty for it."

"Do you think....you can stop...the killing? Even...with John?" She asked. Emery wasn't sure if he could ever forgive John for the pain he had tried to put him and Sayori through. However, if he wanted any chance to be with her, he knew it would be difficult to pass up the chance to kill him.

"Yes. I'll do everything I can to not hurt anyone else." He said.

With that answer, she made up her mind. She got up with tears still in her eyes and went to the man she loved the most and hugged him. Despite his many flaws, she still loved him. "I...I forgive you Emery." This made him change his expression quickly as tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

"W-what?! W-why?! I killed several people just so I could be the only you could love! H-how can you just forgive me?" He asked.

"Because everyone deserves a second chance. You saved me when I needed you and were with me when I wanted you, so I want to do the same for you. You never gave up on me, so I won't give up on you. Besides, I still love you." She explained.

A small but noticeable smile forms on his face as he embraces the girl he loves so much. Some tears felll from his eyes, but they were out of pure joy. Nothing could compare to the joy that Emery can feel right now. Well, maybe the anger from John could compare to the emotion Emery is feeling.

Watching through the cameras near the school, John watched as his entire plan was foiled by Sayori's niceness and ability to care. "That bitch is too fucking nice. That's going to be her downfall." Grabbing a pistol right beside him, he exited his van and walked in.

Just a few seconds later, Kyle and Monika showed up. They were having a nice chat right until they saw the clubroom window broken and a guy laying on the ground, presumed to be dead. They rushed in and Kyle led Monika in a vacant room. "Stay here until I get back." He instructed.

Monika gave a nod and Kyle walked out. Pulling out a gun of his own, he started to walk slowly to the clubroom. By this time, John was close to the couple he hated the most. Emery let go of Sayori and looked at her eyes. "Come on, let's--"

He stopped as soon as he saw John pointing a gun at him. Within a split second, Emery saw just how much the bastard changed. He got taller and more muscle, jet black hair, and a sinister grin painted across his face. His dark brown eyes twitched as he pointed the gun at Sayori.

_**BANG!!!!** _

Sayori gasps as she sees Emery bleeding from his shoulder. He had enough time to put himself in front of her just before he fired. Emery fell to the ground and started to gain distance from John. John started to laugh manically. "Look at you. Finally I can get what I want!"

John pointed the gun right at his head. Knowing this may be the end of him, he did the one thing he never thought he would do. "I'm...so sorry...for what I did John." Emery said. The look on his face turned blank for a couple seconds before he shook off the weird feeling he just had.

Kyle turned the corner and started to shoot at John. He was able to move away from the line of fire before he started to run off. Kyle started to run after him out of the school.

John bolted out the front doors with Kyle close to him. Before he could open his van, Kyle tackled him to the ground. As he pointed a gun at him, John pulled out a button and gave a grin. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You shoot me, I blow up your friends."

Kyle still had the gun aimed right at him. "You're such a sick bastard, just like your father. How the hell were you able to prevent the whole school from coming in on the festival?" He asked.

"When you killed my father, I gained the position of principle. Needless to say, it's not that hard to get the whole faculty to let the other students know not to come in. I sent the students all the same email informing them not to come in, except for you and your pathetic club." He answered.

"Now, you will let me go or else the whole school goes boom!" He demanded. Kyle had no choice but to lower his gun. "Splendid." He said with a smile. As he got in, Kyle spoke.

"Don't think this is over. Soon, you will die." He warned.

John laughed. "The only person I will even let them try to kill me is Emery. Now stay the fuck out of our  business if you don't want anyone else to hurt. This is between me and that psychopath." He said before he drove off.

Kyle ran into the school, only to see Monika and Sayori carrying Emery on their shoulders. He was knocked out and bleeding badly. He pulled out his phone quickly and called Emily and Henry. As soon as he told them what happened, they hung up. All he could hope is they get there before their son bleeds out.

Within 5 minutes, they pulled in with their tires screeching. The two girls supporting Emery put him in the car and hopped in. Kyle told them that he will stay here until some people he knew arrived. As they drove off, Kyle got a text message from John.

_If you want this to all end, then Emery is to meet me on the school rooftop tonight ALONE! If you or anyone shows up, I will have your families targeted and arrested or dead. You try to rat me out to the cops, I have footage of Emery killing those men. If he doesn't show up, then I will hunt your friends down until the club ceases to exist. I sure hope he knows what to do, even if you don't want him to kill anymore. He is like you and me: a killer._

Kyle sighed in frustration with the message. He was angry with what he knew what he had to do. They were going to have to play this bastards twisted game.

As Emery's parents fixed up their child once more, Sayori had told Monika everything. From what Emery had done, confessed, and even her depression she still kinda had. Monika was stunned by all this, mostly due to the fact she thought he was lying Friday when he said he was a killer.

After a few moments to collect her thoughts, Monika started to speak. "I sure hope that this is over at least." She commented. After 30 minutes, Emily and Henry were done fixing Emery. They came into the living room, where Sayori explained once more of what had happened the past week.

Henry sighed a few moments after she was done. "So he regrets doing all he has done." A tint of sadness filled his voice. "We taught him how to do the things we knew how to do because of who we are. We never even let him become the person he wanted to, but we were worried. Someone like him not knowing what he has wrong with him could do more than just the things he done. However, it doesn't justify that we did the right thing."

Emily looked down in sadness as well. "We really fucked up. We're awful parents to make our son just like us." She said. Sayori, being the most positive person in the room, began trying to bring their hopes up.

"No your not. You're both good parents. Like you said, you did what you thought was right and I honestly wouldn't be more thankful for most of it. I probably wouldn't ever be with him if he was any different. I guess I must have been rubbing off on him since we started spending more time together, but I know he can be the same person as he was before...minus the "hurting people just to be with me" part." She said.

They looked up with smiles on their faces, which only brightened as Emery walked into the room. They rushed to him and hugged him. "Owowow! I'm still fucking hurting." He said as he winced in pain.

They let him go and chuckled at themselves. "Sorry son.  We were really worried about you. You blacked out and lost so much blood. I think Kyle has it handled though." Henry said.

As soon as they said that, coincidentally, he walked in with a expression that could be read as not good. "What is it?" Emery asked.

"Its John. You have to meet him on the rooftop of the school or else he'll make all of our lives a living hell. If any of us come, it'll only be worse." He sat down in one of the chairs with his head down. "I shouldn't have fucking missed. This wouldn't be happening."

"Stop the fucking pity party." Emery said, getting everyone's attention. "This is no one's business but mine. I shouldn't have held back all of those years ago. This is all my fault, and I'm the only one that can handle this."

Emery started walking to the door, grabbing a large knife hidden in a drawer. As he got to the door, Sayori stopped him. "You're not going to kill him, are you?" She asked. The innocence in her eyes was hurting Emery right now.

"Not if I have to. If I find myself in a situation where I may die, I'll do everything I can before I break my promise." He replied, hoping she would move away.

"Promise me one more thing please?" She asked. Emery nodded, to which she gave him a passionate kiss. After breaking, she looked at him again. "Come back to me."

"Of course darling." Emery said with a smile. With that, she moved out of the way. He walked out his house and walked to the school. It would only be another hour before the Sun goes down. Tonight, he knew one of them was going to die, and he hoped it wouldn't be him.

**_You got hell to pay John. I'll make sure you pay._ **


	14. The Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: explicit language in this chapter. Hope you enjoy the end of this story.

The walk for Emery was a dreadful one. As he walked towards the school, he couldn't help but have his past flash back to him. All the killings he has done began to seem like they were mistakes. The one mistake he can't seem to shake off was John.

_I wish none of this was happening. I wish I never had done any of this. All I should have done before was confess my feelings a long time ago. However, it probably wouldn't help since I already put that bastard in a coma._

He shortly ran out of time to think as he appeared in front of the school. He took a deep breath and walked in to the school. The whole area was too quiet for comfort. As he walked on the stairwell, he heard creaking around him. Turning around, he surveyed his surroundings. 

"Idiot." He heard behind him before he got pushed down the flight of stairs. Emery tumbled down the stairs until he landed in the hallway. He got up and felt his head, only to feel blood.

"You really think I'm just going to meet you on the roof? Even then, what would I do? Give a big speech on why I'm doing this like they do in the movies?" John said as he walked down the stairs. "I'm not like that. Any chance I get to kill someone, I take it. However, your so damn resilient. Guess we are one of the same."

_What the hell is he talking about?_

"What is that suppose to mean?" Emery asked. John gave a little grin at his antics.

"After I woke up from the coma you put me in, Harry was the first one to see me. He was so nice, but I couldn't feel any emotion towards him. Soon, I couldn't feel any emotion towards anyone. The only thing I had was a desire to kill you.

"I didn't know what it was like to kill someone until I pushed one of my friends down the stairs. You know, the people who ran off on me to stay alive. Seeing him die gave me such a rush, and I wanted more."

John laughed at his recollection. "I can see why you kill people. It's a drug that you can't get rid of. That's why we are here tonight. You see, I don't care about your friends. I don't care about exposing you. I surely don't care that you took away half of my memories. Those were only lies to get me and you alone.

"I only want to kill you. I figured before if I killed you, I could get my emotions back. I don't care about that now. I just need to take out the only main threat preventing me from killing more. I already killed all my men that I hired to take you out. They were so useless anyways."

John pulls out a rather large blade himself. "So, why wait any longer? Let's get to the point." Before John started to walk towards him, Emery put his hand out.

"Just hold on." He stops dead in his tracks. "You completely missed out of the reason why I even started to kill. It wasn't because it was exciting. Sure, my first one was a rush, bit I didn't crave it. I wanted to love.

"It's my mistake that I even started to commit murder. If I had been honest with Sayori, I wouldn't have ever had to do any of this. You wouldn't be the way you were now. Now this the hardest thing I ever had to do. I'm...I'm so sorry for causing you this misery."

Recollection flashes in John's eyes for a second before shaking it off. "Your lying. A psychopath like you can't be sorry. You only know how to kill." He said.

"Your wrong. I am sorry, but I can't let you keep on like this. I may be a bad person, but I never took joy for the people I have killed. A true psychopath would only continue killing because they don't know how to stop."

Emery pulls out his own knife. "Just make this easier for the both of us. Put down your knife and go far away from here. I don't care what you do anywhere else, but I can't let you continue here."

John continues to walk a little bit forward. "I'm not going anywhere. I told you that I only want to kill you so I can keep on doing this. Your not going to stop me."

Emery looks down and sighs. "Very well. I promised not to kill you, but I don't have a choice here." He looks up at John with a displeased expression, throwing John off.

"Why give me that look? You wanted this, did you not?!" He said, angry.

"Maybe before, but not now. Just stop doing this." Emery pleaded.

John started to run towards him. "Never!!" He tried to stab into Emery's chest, but Emery stepped aside and made a cut along John's back, making him scream in pain. Emery hated what he was forced to do.

John looked back at him and grinned through his pain. "Pathetic! That can't be all you got!" He ran towards Emery again, slashing violently. Emery just kept moving out the way before stabbing into John's shoulder.

John fell down in pain, grabbing onto the stabbed area. Emery kept looking more upset the more this went on. "John stop making me do this! I don't want to fight!" He pleaded.

John got up, gripping his knife tightly as he looked at Emery. "Trying to pretend to be so innocent, are you? Where's the Emery I used to know? The one that picked a fight with 10 kids because I said I would fuck the life out of Sayori!? Using her like a cheap whore she is!?"

This time, John made a successful attack, cutting Emery's chest as he failed to move fast enough. "Where is that sick bastard at?! I know he is inside of you somewhere, hiding behind that pussy of a person I see in front of me!"

Emery tried his hardest not to let his anger get to him. "He is long gone. It's just me now, and I'm trying to make things right. So stop your bullshit and go!" He demanded.

"I will go, right after I take your beating heart from your chest!!" John said as he tried to stab at Emery again. Instead, John was met with a fist across his face that wasn't Emery's.

Emery looked at who just attacked John. The look on Emery's face was just priceless at who he saw. "Sayori!?" He said, thinking he must have been dreaming.

"Heck! My hand hurts!" She said as she held her hand. If it wasn't for the current situation, Emery would probably be laughing at her antics. Of course, it was still funny and suprising to see. Sayori, being one of the nicest people ever, knocked down a deranged killer.

John rubbed his face as he got up, hatred filling his eyes. "You bitch! You dare show up here, when this was all your fault! If not for you, this wouldn't be happening you fucking slut! Now I get to kill both of you bastards!" He said as he started to run towards them.

"Turn around now Sayori." Emery said. She complied quickly as backed away in fear. "I'm sorry." He whispered under his breath towards Sayori and John. Emery plunged his knife deep into John's stomach. He gasped as he saw John's knife in his arm.

John pushed down Emery and took the knife out of his stomach. He tossed it aside and coughed up some blood as he walked towards Emery. Pinning him down against a wall, John pulled out his knife from Emery's arm.

"S-so this is it. I may be h-hurt, but I'm still going to kill you." He laughed maniacally just like Emery did that night. "Goodbye you-" He stopped and gasped for breath all the sudden. His eyes widened out from pain. He fell down with a knife deep into his back, piercing his heart.

Sayori looked down on John, with a relieved but scared look on her face. Emery got up and stood beside her as John took his last final breaths. Out of all the people in their group of friends and family, Sayori killed John.

She began to cry into Emery's neck. Whether it be out of the fact that she just killed someone for the first time in her life, or the fact that she saved her boyfriend and this was over, Emery just couldn't tell. He just held her in his arm that wasn't stabbed, trying to help her calm down.

"This is all over darling. I'm sorry you had to do that or that I even put you in this situation, but it's over." Emery said. The only thing she could muster up was a chuckle.

"It's funny. In a way, I already had a feeling this would happen. After all, you always find ways into trouble, you dummy." She said with a small smile. Normally, Emery would find a way to retort back, but he just couldn't begin to process why Sayori wasn't more upset with the fact she just took someone's life.

"How are you so calm with the fact that you did that? I know you must be devastated with this." He said.

"I am a little bit, but if I didn't become brave enough, you wouldn't be here now, which would have destroyed me. I probably won't ever forget about this, but in a way, it was all out of love." She replied.

He smiled as he began walking with her. "Well, I guess you really fell for me that much, didn't you? Going against all your innocent morals to save someone like me. No wonder why I fell in love with you."

She smiled brightly as they reached the end of the school. "So what are we going to do now? We going to go sail off into the sunrise and get married?"

Emery chuckled as he walked out of the school with this girlfriend. "Your so weird sometimes with your imaginations. We're going home to get some rest while my family handles all of this. After this, I'm not hurting anyone else ever again."

"Good, because I would be really heartbroken if you did it again." She replied as she kissed Emery on the lips. 

He smiled as he held her closer. "I know. For now on, happy thoughts for the both of us."

* * *

After 3 years of that night, Emery kept his promise. He gave up his old ways while he helped out the rest of his friends with their situations. Soon, it all seemed like a fantasy. His friends all got married with their loved ones and no one ever knew of who Emery really was like.

For him, it was tough after the school figured out he was dating Sayori. For some odd reason, in their school, they always try to break couples up by many ways. Because of this, trying not to go back to his old ways was extremely difficult, especially when every guy tries to hit on Sayori.

Dispite all this, they stuck together, happy and content with each other. Emery held up his promised too. A few days after that night, he spent that year helping her with her depression. It wasn't easy, considering someone made her that way. Furthermore, the person who caused it was the very person she killed, leaving her with hurt in her heart. Still, she had Emery and that's all that mattered. A year afterwards, they got married and went on to live their life happy and together.

_So, your probably wondering if this is a happy ending. The answer to that? I can't really tell you what defines as a happy ending. I know some people could say that a happy ending would be something else. After all, this ending could have gone in many different ways._

_If I wanted to, John could have killed Emery and Sayori and proceeded being one of the most brutal psychopaths ever._

_John could have killed Sayori and Emery would have murdered John brutally and lived his life full of regret before going to suicide._

_Sayori could have been replaced with another person, like Kyle. The outcomes could be more bittersweet, happy or devastating overall. However, this is your ending you have. Now, if your done reading the bullshit I'm putting down through this 4th wall break, I got to continue with the series._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I want to apologize for another long ass delay. I don't have an excuse except for me being burnt out on writing. Which brings me to my second apology for such a lackluster ending. My little ruth wall break explains why it took so long with my ending.
> 
> For me, I had many ways I could have made this end. However, I just couldn't figure out the right way to do with this. And to be honest, with the way this was going, it was almost impossible to make it anything worthwhile to end or to make people want to see more.
> 
> Maybe this type of writing isn't ment for me, considering some of my other stories have had some considerable dark sides of it. So the next one I made write, it is going to be very dark. Sorry for those who waited so long, but I'm glad you stuck around to the end.


End file.
